The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
by 123ht
Summary: Link is a general in the Hyrule army and appointed successor of good friend of King Daphnes Nohanson. But after the King is slain and Link is condemed by the new Monarch, he is taken prisoner to fight in the deadly games as a gladiator in the Great Arena in Hyrule City. Can Link fight his way to the top, gain his freedom and exact his revenge or will he die trying?
1. The Battle in the North

_**I Don't own the rights to nintendo or any of its characters and elements. Also the dialogue in the story was based off of the script from the Movie Gladiator.**  
><em>

_**Hi everyone! So here's the first chapter of what looks to be a great story full of twists and turns in every direction! The story will contain some plot elements from the movie Gladiator with a legend of Zelda spin. There will be some original characters and some from the series. Some roles may be changed just to keep things interesting. Not really much more I can say about it now so let me know what guys think!**_

_**The chapters will be pretty short and I'll try and Update twice every week! Ok so Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>At the height of its power, The Hyrule Empire was infinite, stretching from the Deserts of Lanaryu in the east, to the titanic waves of The Great Sea in the west. Over a quarter of the Land's population lived and died under the banner of the Hylian Royal Family.<em>

_In the winter of The Fifth Year of the Goddess Nayru, King Daphnes Nohanson's Campaign against the Barbarian Yoto tribes in the North was drawing to an end._

_One final stronghold stands in the way of a Hylian victory and peace throughout the empire. This is where our story begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**THE BATTLE IN THE NORTH**

_'If everything is lost, is the battle truly won?'_

_-__unknown-_

* * *

><p>The wind was like a hammer, whipping against Link's face, cold and chilling him through his many layers of leather and steel. His breath steamed and frost formed on the tip of his beard. Needless to say, he was cold.<p>

But, his expression was unmoved as he stood among the many ranks of the massive Hyrule army. The air was dead silent, except for the sharpening of swords and the whining of horses, itching for battle.

A small fairy caught his eye; the tiny being's fragile wings fluttered gently as it landed on a nearby twig, feeling around for something to eat. Link smiled at the gentle creature and had a sudden urge to be somewhere else. To be back home with his wife and son on their small farm. Where the days were peaceful and relaxing. A time when life was much simpler—The fairy flew away and Link snapped back to the frozen wasteland that used to be a rich forest or maybe a town filled with activity and life. But now all that was left was death. But if all went well, today would be the last of the bloodshed. That's what Linked hoped.

As Link walked through the soldiers, making his way to one of his lieutenants on the left flank, the men saluted their general. All of them giving similar looks of admiration and respect. Most of these men had been with Link from the start of the campaign and he knew every single one of them by name. They had formed a bond, made of blood and sweat, and Link was determined to honour that bond by leading them once again to a Hylian victory.

'Still nothing?' Link asked as he approached his First lieutenant, Rusl. Impa, Link's First Major, was there as well.

'Not a sign.' Rusl responded scanning the ridge in the distance, 'He has been gone for nearly two hours, General.'

Impa, followed Rusl's gaze to the distant trees that were scattered across the terrain, 'Do you think they will fight General?' she asked.

'We shall know soon enough.' Link replied.

'Soldier! I ordered you to move those catapults forward! They are well out of range!' Rusl was yelling at one of the men.

'The range is good.' Link cut him off calmly, not taking his eyes off the ridge in the distance.

'But sir, the danger to the cavalry-'

But he was interrupted by the distance cries and battle drums of something very large. The rumble shook the very roots of the trees. The Yoto were approaching, ready to make their own final stand against the Hylians.

'I think that answers your question, lieutenant,' Link said to Impa, gesturing to a headless figure riding towards them, bearing the Hylian Crest. 'It seems Diplomacy has failed.'

The white steed ran wild through the ranks of the soldiers, while the headless body spurted blood in all directions. In the distance, one of the Yoto's was brandishing something that looked very much like a human head. He threw it in the mud and drew his weapon. The army behind him followed suit. Their shouts became louder and fiercer. The barbarians were shaking and waving their shields and spears, ready for battle. Link looked back at his men, who also seemed just as anxious to begin.

Link bent down on one knee. He grabbed a bit of dirt from the ground and lifted it up to his nose. The feel of the dirt between his fingers and the smell of the frozen earth filled him and he was overcome with a strange feeling. Everything around him dulled down but he felt his own mind sharpen. Not anxiety or nerves, but a heightened sense of things. The cold wind against his skin, his steady heartbeat and shallow breathing. The chants of the barbarians in the distance and the Hylian army at his back, each man ready to fight, each one ready to die.

One of his knights brought him his horse, a beautiful golden brown, Hylian mare, with a mane as black as the pits of hell itself. She pawed at the ground impatiently waiting for Link to take control of her reigns. He looked at Rusl and Impa, 'On my signal, unleash hell.' He said and galloped off to the front to lead the charge.

'May the goddesses smile upon you today.' Rusl called after him.

'And you also' Link yelled back over the cheers of the soldiers as he raced by.

He heard Rusl shouting behind him, 'Load the catapults! Infantry move up for advance! Archers ready!'

Link had to admit he loved the battle. Maybe not the killing so much but the strategy. Not to say he was bad in close combat, in fact, many considered him the best in Hyrule, but Link preferred to outsmart his enemies. That is exactly what he planned to do with the Yoto. He would lead the charge in the front while Impa would take the cavalry and flank them from behind. With Rusl providing cover with the catapults there was no way the Yoto could win this battle.

The adrenaline pulsed through his veins and his heart rate quickened as he drew closer to the front. It is funny, but he never felt more alive than before war.

Link stopped at the front of his men, all eyes were on him, waiting to give the order to attack.

'Brothers!' He addressed them, 'What we do in this life echoes in the next! Today not even the gods can deny us victory! Today we are immortals and we shall live forever!' His men cheered and stomped their feet and banged their shields. Link looked back to where Rusl was waiting and raised his sword. On the signal Rusl yelled 'Fire!' and the catapults let fly a dozen fireballs that crashed like thunder down upon the advancing barbarians. And the archers released hundreds of flaming arrows that filled the sky like little birds of death. The flames spread quickly causing much confusion and fear among the Yoto ranks.

Link saw his opportunity, 'CHARGE!' He bellowed.

Their cavalry was met with the full force of whatever was left of the Yoto. The Yoto were an enormous people, wielding heavy weapons and raw grit and determination. They were already desperate from the long months of war and fought that way, refusing to give even an inch to the Hylians.

Link ripped through their ranks, slashing and stabbing wildly. His horse trampling and kicking any incoming Yoto. But suddenly a spear cut his horses legs from under him and he was thrown headfirst into the mud. Scrambling he tried to get up but immediately had to defend an incoming axe. He barely had time to deflect the blow with his sword and launch a counter attack from his back. Clambering to his feet and saw two more attackers. He dodged the first axe swing and countered with a clean slice to the rib-cage. Without breaking stride, pivoting on his heel, he stabbed the other before he could even raise his weapon.

Turning Link raised his sword to the sky, giving Impa the signal to attack from the back . About a hundred more Hylian soldiers, all on horseback came galloping from the woods where they had been waiting for Link's signal. They joined the battle eagerly killing many and then all Link could concentrate on was his sword. It was a blur as he cut down more barbarians than he could keep track of. The mud was drenched in blood and bodies and the screams of the soldiers could be heard well into the night.

And then, finally, it was over. It's funny how that happens, how a war can end just as quickly as it begins. Link panting heavily, vision still blurred from the adrenaline and exhaustion, looked wearily around to see his men sweeping the battlefield looking for any survivors and killing the remaining Yoto.

'Hylia Victa!' He shouted and raised his sword to the sky. His men did the same. The war was over, the Barbarian Yoto tribes had been completely wiped out. A time of peace would at last descend upon Hyrule but Link couldn't imagine a greater cost.

* * *

><p>'Do you think he is really dying?' Daltus asked for the third time.<p>

'He's been dying for ten years' Zelda replied as the royal cart bounced along the muddy path, its wheels threatening to get stuck in the soft ground.

'I know that,' Daltus replied to his sister, 'But if he weren't really dying then he wouldn't have sent for us'

Zelda rolled her eyes, in exasperation, getting a little tired of humouring her brother, 'Maybe he just misses us.'

But Daltus continued, '…And the senators, he would have sent for them either or maybe…'

'Please, Daltus!' Zelda cut in, 'For two weeks we've been on the road to the north and for two weeks you have not stopped your incessant scheming. It is hurting my head!'

But again, Daltus continued, 'I know he has made his decision! He's going to announce it… He's going to name me… and the first thing I shall do is honour him with games worthy of his majesty!'

Daltus's excitement was like a small child playing with their favorite toy, He loved the games in the Great Arena in Hyrule City, but he loved the thought of being King even more.

Zelda gave a small laugh, 'Well, the first thing _I_ am going to do is have a hot bath, thank you very much.'

The carriage rattled to a stop. There was a knock on the wagon door.

'Your Highness's we have arrived at our destination.' Daltus jumped up eagerly out of the carriage. The servant bowed as he appeared in the doorway, a battle weary soldier was at his side. 'Sire,' He said and gave a bow not nearly as proper as the servant.

'Where is His Majesty? Daltus commanded

'At the front Sire, he is with the general seeing over the wounded who are still coming in' the soldier answered

'My horse! Servant, bring me my horse!' Another servant brought out a royal black Lannaruyu stallion. Its flawless main looked completely out of place in muddy camp. Daltus mounted his steed with all the dignity of a king and before he rode off he turned to Zelda, who was still at the door of the carriage waiting for someone to help her through the mud.

'Kiss?' He asked his sister

Zelda gave him a half smile, kissing her hand and tossing it his way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that does it for the first chapter. It took me a while to write the battle scene but I think it flows OK. Let me know what you think. So ya i can't really say much at this point just keep on reading! Don't forget to comment ans stuff!<strong>_


	2. Hylia Victa!

_**Ok so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy don't forget to leave a comment!**_

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**HYLIA VICTA!**

_In the time of darkest defeat, victory may be nearest._

_-William McKinley-_

* * *

><p>Link walked through the field of Yoto and Hylian corpses a unsettling pit welling up in his stomach. His legs were shaking from exhaustion and his head felt like it was being repeatedly hit with a hammer. He had fulfilled his duty to his men and his King and all he cared about now was going home and spending time with his wife, Malon and his son, Aaron. He had been away from home for far too long and he longed to feel his wife's soft skin and smell the sweet scent of her hair as he held her close.<p>

He noticed the gleaming hilt of his sword protruding from a nearby tree, it must have gotten stuck during the confusion of the battle. Link removed the blade and began to clean it on his tunic when a familiar voice spoke from behind him,

'You have proved your valor yet again, Link. Let us hope it is for the last time.' Link turned to see King Daphnes Nohansen himself walking amongst the battlefield. He gazed upon Link with admiration that made the General shift uncomfortably. It was the King's subjects who should look this way upon their King not the other way around.

'There is no one left to fight, Sire' Link said as he bowed respectfully.

Daphnes but a hand on his shoulder making Link stand back up, 'There is always someone left to fight, old friend. But for now, the issue arises of how I can reward Hyrule's greatest general?'

Link, didn't even hesitate as he said, 'Let me go home.'

Daphnes smiled, 'Ahh home.'

They turned and walked back towards the camp, the soldiers all bowed or saluted as they passed.

'They honour you, Sire' Link said watching his soldiers fall to their knees out of respect

But Daphnes gave a chuckle, 'No. It is not I these men honour.' He stopped walking, took Link's hand, and raised it into the air. The soldiers applauded even louder, 'It is you, Link. These men honour you.' Link smiled and together they addressed the cheering soldiers.

From a distance, the galloping beats of a horse fast approaching. Somebody was shouting and Link and Daphnes turned to see whom it was. His Highness Daltus galloped towards them, literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

'Have I missed it? Have I missed it? Have I missed the battle?' He said as he dismounted his horse, rather clumsily and came towards his father. Daphnes gave a warm smile as he embraced his son.

'You have missed the war, my son.'

'Congratulations father, I will sacrifice a hundred bulls in your honour.' Daltus said as he bowed low with the King's hand.

'Save the bulls, Daltus, honour Link instead. It is because of his efforts Hyrule was victorious in battle.'

Daltus turned to Link, his expression stiffened for just a moment before his smile was back on his face, 'General,' he said

'Highness,' Link replied giving him a small nod

'Hyrule salutes you, and I embrace you as a brother.' Daltus opened his arms wide to Link. But Link did not move, instead he said again in the same flat tone, with another half bow, 'Highness.' Daltus turned his attention back to his father,

'Here father take my arm, let us leave and join in the celebration of Hyrule, of her victory.' Daphnes smiled at his son but did not take his arm.

'It is quite alright, I have Link here at my side to help me.' He said as he turned to leave. Daltus was left there alone, his face red with embarrassment. Link could feel his eyes on him, burning a hole in his back, but he didn't look back.

Outside Link helped Daphnes, who not very gracefully stumbled onto his horse.

'So much for the glory of Hyrule,' He laughed before he was led away by his servants towards the celebration tents. Link looked up into the night sky, maybe a little celebration wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>Music and laughter filled the air. The terrors of the battle before were drowned out in song and drink. Link spotted Daphnes at the head of the table drinking and laughing with his guests. Beside him sat Daltus, laughing along with his father as well as the other Senators who sat amongst their table. He turned in Link's direction and Link quickly turned away. He found Rusl, who greeted him warmly.<p>

'General!' He embraced Link and handed him a tall mug of ale.

'Still alive are you?' Linked joked taking the mug.

'Still alive.' They laughed

'It seems the goddesses have a sense of humour' Impa said as she emerged from the crowd holding two mugs of her own.

'The goddesses must love you.' The three found a table and sat and drank and talked late into the night. Forgetting the stress of war and the sadness of the previous battle.

'So is it back to your barracks, General? Or home?' Rusl asked

'Home. The wife, the son, the harvest.' Link smiled just at the thought.

'Link, the farmer. I still have trouble picturing that.' Impa snorted

'You know Impa, dirt cleans off a lot easier than blood.' Link replied. Impa raised her glass,

'That is true, it does indeed.'

'Ah here he is!' Daltus approached their table, followed by two senators of Hyrule. He introduced them as Senator Ingo, and Senator Gonzo. Ingo, was a skinny man with a large mustache that made him look quite comical, draped in scarlet robes signifying Hylian Nobility and his position on the Senate. Gonzo was much taller and wore white robes.

'Beware of Ingo,' Daltus joked, 'His smooth tongue will bewitch your ears and soon you will wake up saying, Republic, Republic!' he laughed

'Well Hyrule was founded by a Republic.' Ingo said

'Yes and in a Republic the Senate has the power, but I am sure Senator Ingo is not influenced by that, of course.'

Ingo gave another laugh, 'Where do you stand general, Senate or Monarchy?'

Link looked at Rusl and Impa, who raised their eyebrows with identical looks of amusement on their faces.

'Yes general,' Impa said in a sweet tone, 'We are all simply _dying_ to know your political views.'

Link gave a small chuckle, 'A soldier has the advantage of being able to look his enemy in the eye, Senator.

'You know, with an army behind you, you could be extremely political.' Ingo remarked.

Daltus laughed and cut in, putting on Links shoulders, 'Did I not warn you about him? But I shall save you.' He Led Link away from the others, his arms around his shoulder as they walked through party.

Daltus's voice was more serious now as he continued, 'I am going to need good men like you, Link.'

Unsure about what the Prince was getting at, Link cautiously asked, 'How may I serve you, Highness?'

'Link, you are a man who knows what it is like to command. You give orders, they are obeyed and the battle is won.' Daltus looked back at the table where Ingo and Goro had joined Rusl and Impa for a drink, 'But these Senaters, they lie and scheme and flatter and deceive. Don't you see? We must save Hyrule from these politicians. Can I count on you when the time comes?'

Daltus glanced in the direction of Daphnes who had risen from his chair and was making his rounds through the party. Link followed his gaze and looked from the King back to the Prince.

'Highness, when your father releases me, I intend to return home.'

'Daltus looked more than a little put out, but immediately recovered 'Well no one has earned it more. But do not get too comfortable- I may call on you before long.' He said with a wide smile and warm laugh.

'Zelda is here-did you know?' Daltus asked, abruptly changing the subject. In spite of himself, Link could not help the surprise in his face and Datlus spotted it with a smug look of satisfaction.

'She has not forgotten you, and now you are… the great man! Please excuse me.' Daltus gave Link another pat on the back before retreating into the crowd leaving Link alone with his thoughts. So Zelda was here, of course, he had expected her to be here, but he still didn't know how to feel about it. Was she looking for him? Maybe, maybe not. Many years had passed since they had even spoken to one another. But Daltus had said that she had not forget him. All he knew is that seeing her probably wasn't the best idea. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>From her spot behind the curtain, Zelda watched as Datlus conversed with him. Her heart skipped a beat as she breathed his name, 'Link.'<p>

Somebody entered the room and Zelda quickly shut the curtain and turned away. Pretending to be very interested in a spot on her gown. When she saw that it was The King, she bowed low.

'Father,' She said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

Daphnes smiled lovingly at his daughter, 'Ahh, if only you were born a man, a fine ruler you would have made. You would have been strong that is certain, but I wonder, would you have been just?'

'I would have been whatever you taught me to be' Zelda said.

There was silence, finally Zelda asked her tone completely serious, 'Father, why have you brought us here?'

'I need your help, daughter, with your brother. '

Zelda nodded, as she understood what Daphnes meant.

'He loves you and always has. He will need you most after tonight, more than ever.' He offered his arm to his daughter, 'But enough of politics for one night. Let us pretend that you are a loving daughter and I, a good father.'

Zelda laughed, 'That is a pleasant fiction, isn't it?' and together they made their way back out into the party which was beginning to die down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so Hyurle won the battle against the Yoto and It seems that Link and the King have a good friendship. But also there seems to be some tension not only between Prince Daltus and Link but Zelda and Link too. Right now its unclear what their history together is. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was alittle shorter. Next one is coming soon. Don't forget to leave a comment I would really love to hear from you guys!<strong>_


	3. A Dream that was Hyrule

**Ok Welcome Back! So I think im gunna upload 2 chapters every Saturday, i think thats a good enough timeline. Alright! we left off with the Hylians winning the Battle of the North and having a great celebration, where some interesting exchanges happened between Prince Daltus and Link. There also appears to be some history with Link and Zelda, who knows what that could mean?**

**Heres Chapter 3! Enjoy, don't forget to comment and stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**A DREAM THAT WAS HYRULE**

_No cause is lost, as long as there is one fool left to fight for it._

_-William Turner-_

* * *

><p>Link's head hurt as he made his way through the camp, next morning. He had met up with Impa and Rusl after his conversation with Daltus. He told them what he said and their advice was to drown his worries in a barrel of ale. Advice he may have taken too much to heart.<p>

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon but the soldiers were just getting ready, finally, to get some sleep. They had been celebrating all night and even now, a joyous mood hung over the camp like a warm blanket shielding them from the chilly morning air. Some men were sharpening weapons while others just sat, snoozing by the remaining embers of the fire.

Link spotted his horse, drinking from one of the canals. He went over to her, stroking her soft, brown fur, 'It is almost time for us to finally return home, old girl.' She snorted in approval.

The clank of swords caught Link's attention and he turned to see what was going on.

A few yards away, Prince Daltus, along with a dozen of his personal guards were practising sword maneuvers. He was in the center while his soldiers attacked him from either side. He executed each counter and thrust with perfect technique and elegance. Link had to admit he was pretty skilled for a member of Royalty, but he also knew that real battle was anything but technical and elegant. He saw Impa also watching, with a look of mild amusement on her face. When she saw him, she came over.

She looked as if she had had a rough night last night as well. Her pupils were bloodshot and heavy bags lined the bottom of her eyes. All the same, she smiled when she approached him.

'General, The King has asked you to join him in his quarters.'

'Thank you, lieutenant, right away' Link said, 'By the way, you should get some rest, you look awful.' She playfully punched him in the arm as he made his way to Daphnes' tent.

'Good luck!' She called after him.

Inside the tent was nearly pitch black, said for a couple of candles. Wisps of smoke swirled from the candles, their aroma was quite strong. Daphnes hunched over his desk, writing furiously on a wooden tablet. He did not look up when Link entered.

'You sent for me, Sire?' Link said finally after a moment of silence. Just the scratching of the pen on the parchment.

Daphnes seemed to ignore Link's question, 'Tell me again Link, why are we here?'

Link blinked a little confused, 'Well, for the glory of Hyrule.'

'You see that map?' Daphnes pointed to a large, tattered piece of parchment on the table. It had details of all the Kingdoms, towns and cities in Hyrule. All the places She had conquered. Daphnes had written it himself. 'For twenty five years I have conquered, split blood, expanded the empire. Since I became King, I have known four years of peace. _Four _years out of twenty. And now I wonder if it was all for nothing'

'Sire…' Link started, but Daphnes cut him off. He rose and gestured for Link to sit down on one of the posh sofas. Daphnes plopped comfortably into a plush armchair.

'Please don't call me that. Let us talk now, not as a King and his general but as two old friends.' Link was unsure how to say what he wanted without being impolite so he just stood there and said nothing. Daphnes laughed again, 'Well Link, talk!'

Link took a deep breath and then said, 'Five thousand of my men are outside in the freezing mud, three thousand are cleaved and bloodied and two thousand will never leave this place. I will not believe that they fought and died for nothing!' Surprising even himself at the anger rising in his voice.

'What do you believe?' Daphnes asked, calmly ignoring Link's disrespectful tone.

'That they fought for _you! _They died for _you!_ And for Hyrule!' Link snapped

'And what is Hyrule, Link?' Daphnes sounded like he was leading up to something.

Link thought for a moment, then said, 'I have seen much of the rest of the world, it is brutal and cruel and dark. Hyrule is the light.'

'Yet you have never been to Her great city. You have not seen what Hyrule City has become-' Daphnes broke off in a fit of violent coughs, shuddering through his entire body '-I am dying, Link, And when a man sees his end, he wants to know that there has been some purpose to his life. How will the world speak my name in years to come? Will I be known as the philosopher, the warrior, the tyrant? Or will I be remembered as the King who gave Hyrule back her true self?' Daphnes dropped his voice to barely above a whisper, 'In my blind ambition I allowed Hyrule to grow mad and corpulent and diseased. It is my doing and I shall make things right before I move onto the afterlife.' Daphnes looked directly into Link's eyes. In the many years that Link had known him, he had never considered Daphnes to get weaker with age. But now, with his sunken eyes and wrinkled features accentuated by the small candle on his desk, It was clear just how old and fragile the man had become.

There was another pause, longer and more awkward, and then Daphnes said 'Tell me about your home Link.'

Surprised by the abrupt change of subject Link told the King, 'My house is in the hills above Ordonia. A very simple place, pink stones that warm in the sun. Kitchen, garden, that smell of herbs during the day.' Talking about it made Link realize just how much he missed it, 'Through the gate is a giant poplar, figs, pears, apples—red like my wife's hair. Pumpkins in the south and olives in the north.' Link could not bear how much he longed for home.

Daphnes smiled, his warm smile, 'Ahh that sounds like a good home, Link. Worth fighting for?'

Link nodded.

Daphnes paused for a moment, 'There is one more duty I must ask of you before you return.' He said.

Link immediately rose to attention, 'what will you have me do Sire?'

'I want you to become the protector of Hyrule, when my time is up. I will empower you; you must give back Hyrule to her people and end the corruption that cripples her like a plague. You will become King.'

As a trained soldier, Link did not like to show emotion but it took all his strength to contain his surprise and bewilderment. And he was sure he wasn't doing a very god job either.

'Link was too stunned to say anything. Was Daphnes really asking _him_ to be King?

After a while of Link saying nothing, Daphnes continued, 'Do you accept this great offer of mine?'

'With all my heart… no.' Link said finally, shaking his head. Daphnes chuckled as if he expected Link's response. He reached up and took Link's head gently in both his hands.

'Do you understand? That is why it _must_ be you.'

'But surely a prefect, a senator… somebody who knows the city, who understands her politics…' Link protested, tripping on his words.

'But you have not been corrupted _by _her politics. Before I die, I will give the people of Hyrule this final gift. The Royal Senate reborn, the voice of the people empowered again. This has once was the dream that was Hyrule, It is what the goddesses had planned. With your help, we can make it so once again!' Daphnes was pleading with Link now.

Link looked down at his feet, nothing left to say. He knew Daphnes was right. It was common knowledge that in the past years, corruption had flooded Hyrule City. Ambitious men looking to use their position of power to accomplish their own ends. Taking from the people and betraying everything that they stood for. Link had never cared much for politics; Yes, he could lead an army to victory on the battlefield and yes, perhaps, he could lead Hyrule's people to a prosperous age. But from the bottom of his heart and in the name of all the goddesses, all he really wanted to do was go home.

'And what of Daltus?' Link asked

'Daltus is not a moral man. You have known that since you were young.' Daphnes said matter-of-factly. 'No, Daltus cannot rule. He _must _not rule. Daltus will understand. He knows that you command the loyalty of the army.'

Somehow, Link doubted that Daltus would just accept Daphne's decision to overlook him as King, but he wasn't really worried about him at the moment. 'I need some time Sire,' Link said

'Yes of course, by sunset I hope you have agreed.' Link bowed and turned to leave. Before he left, he heard Daphnes whisper something that he could barely make out,

'You are the son that I should have had. I know you will do the right thing.'

Link left, with his stomach in a knot and his head full of guilt and confusion. Things just got a lot more complicated than he would have liked. Maybe he wouldn't be returning home so soon after all.

* * *

><p>Zelda had been sitting outside her father's tent for a long time. The sun was already high in the sky. Finally, she saw some movement as a figure emerged. It was Link. Her pulse quickened. He looked exhausted and troubled, pacing up and down, clearly, wrestling with something. Zelda took a deep breath and stepped out into view.<p>

'My father favours you,' she said

Link looked up, when he saw her, he gave a small smile, 'M'lady,' he said plainly

'T'was not always so,' Zelda continued trying to get him to say something more.

'Many things change,'

'Many things, but not everything…' there was silence; he turned to leave. 'Link stop. Please let me see your face, you seem upset.' She reached out her hand, but he turned away.

'I lost many men.' Link said simply. But he was looking down at his feet avoiding her eye.

'What did my father want?' She asked gently,

'To wish me well before I returned home,' Link said, quickly turning to leave once again.

'Zelda gave a small laugh, 'You are lying. I could always tell when you were because you were never any good at it. Even when we were young.' Zelda fell into stride beside him.

Link gave a small snort, 'I never acquired _your_ comfort with it,' He said sharply

His words hurt, but Zelda's face gave nothing away, 'True. But then, you never had to. Life is simpler for a soldier. Or do you think me heartless?'

Ahe laughed when she said it, but it was a serious question and she saw Link think about his answer, 'I think… you have a talent for survival.' He quickened his pace, walking ahead of her, through the network of tents in the camp.

Zelda did not give up; she laughed again, not wanting him to go. She forgot how nice it was to spend time with him, even if things had changed between the two of them, 'Link stop, is it really so terrible to see me again?'

'I am tired from battle, that's all.' Link said, Zelda could tell he really meant it. 'I'm so tired,' Link repeated, putting his head in his hands. Zelda slowly walked up behind him putting her hands gently on his shoulder.

'It pains you to see my father so fragile, doesn't it?' Link nodded, still not looking at her. It was always hard for her to tell how he felt. 'Daltus expects my father to announce his succession within days. Will you serve my brother as you have served my father?'

'I will always serve Hyrule.'

They stood in silence together, to Zelda it was as if no time had passed between them and they were young again sitting outside at night amongst the millions of stars, not caring about all the politics or war. It could have been just them two in the whole world. But that was a much simpler time. And in reality so much had changed.

'You know, I still remember you in my prayers,' She said quietly

'I was sad to hear of your husband's death, I mourned him.' Link said

'Thank you' Zelda said quickly. She did not want to be reminded of that man. The only good that came out of that relationship was her beautiful eight-year-old son, Tobea.

'I hear you have a son?' Link asked. Zelda didn't know if he was just making conversation or if he was starting to warm up to her. She didn't mind either one.

'Yes, Tobea, he will be nearly eight years old.'

Link smiled looking up at the night sky, as if he was seeing it for the first time, 'My son is also nearly eight.'

He brushed himself off, 'I thank you for your prayers, M'lady.' With that, Link left. Zelda thought to call out to him one more time but she let him go. Maybe one day he would come to see her as a friend again. Maybe one day.

* * *

><p><strong>A pretty short chapter and not a lot of action going on. But Daphnes clearly favours Link over his own son. It can't be a good thing when Daltus finds out.<strong>

**It was hard writing the scene with Zelda and Link. I wanted to give a feel that something indeed happened in their past, but I didn't want to give too much details. So tell me what you guys thought, any feedback you have or any characters you want to see make an appearance later in the stoy. **

**I'll see u next Chapter!**


	4. The Death of a King

**And we're back! We left off with Daphnes personally telling Link that he will become ruler of Hyrule. Obviously leaving Link more than a little confused! And can Zelda win Link's friendship back? I guess we're going to have to wait and see.**

**So here's chapter 4 enjoy! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**THE DEATH OF A KING**

_Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love._

_-John le Carre-_

* * *

><p>Daltus felt the excitement bubbling inside of him, like a cauldron threatening to overspill. He waited just outside the sleeping chamber of his father. This was it; He had been summoned. Now was the time for him to accept what he had been waiting for his entire life.<p>

By the entrance, there was a statue of Din, the Goddess of Power. He touched her face, how envious he was of her power. If he were able to rule with only an inch of her supremacy, he would have the Senate bowing before him within the week.

'Are you ready for your duty to Hyrule?' Daltus bowed low as his father entered from behind him. Waiting, waiting for his destiny.

'You will _not_ be King of Hyrule.' Daphnes said curtly.

The words pierced Daltus like a knife to the heart, the wound spread through his body. The searing pain resonating through his chest and the lump welling up in his throat made it hard to breathe. Daltus straightened up, trying to fight back the tears that were forming, but with little success. They streamed down his face like he was a child. He felt like a child again, weak and vulnerable. He didn't know what to think, how could this have happened? He had been so sure it was going to be him.

'W-which wiser man is to take my place?' Daltus choked out the words.

'My power will pass to Link, to hold in trust until the Senate is ready to rule once more. Hyrule, is to be given back to the people.'

'Link' Daltus spat the words, like a foul taste in his mouth. That name caused a wave of anger to boil inside of him. A black fire burning in his chest. He hated him. He would hate him forever. He would make him pay.

Daphnes tried to touch Daltus's face but he turned away quickly.

'My decision disappoints you?' Daphnes asked

Daltus could barely form words through his tears, 'Father, you once wrote to me, listing the four chief virtues of a King—wisdom, justice, strength and courage. I know that I have none of these, but I have other virtues father—ambition; that can be a virtue when it drives us to excel and perhaps not courage on the battlefield, but there are many forms of courage. But none of my virtues were on your list. Even then it was as if you did not want me as your son.'

'Oh, Daltus you go too far.'

The tears were coming faster now, Daltus could not control himself any longer and broke down into great sobs of anguish.

'I searched the faces of the goddesses to please you, to make you proud…' He sobbed, 'One kind word, one full hug, would have been like the sun on my heart for a thousand years. What is it that you hate in me so much? All I ever wanted was to live up to you Father.' He could no longer speak through his cries.

Tears began to well up in Daphnes' eyes as well. He fell to his knees in front of his son.

'Your faults as a son are _my_ failures as a father.' He cried, reaching his arms out his son in forgiveness. The two wept together. Daltus wrapping both arms around Daphnes' neck, pulling him close to his chest.

'Father, I would have butchered the whole world if only you would have loved me!' Daltus howled, squeezing with all his strength against the King's brittle neck. All the anger and the hatred he felt pouring out into this moment. He needed to do this. He had to do this. The atmosphere quickly changes as Daphnes struggled and squirmed to get out of his sons grip that was by now surprisingly tight, but in vain. All the while, Daltus's moans of pain drowning out the muffled whimpers of his father as he slowly lost the airflow to his lungs.

Daphnes began to struggle less, his cries became quieter, and quieter until there was a small snap and he made no sound. His arms fell limb to his sides. Daltus let him go and the King slumped to the floor, dead.

Panting and panicking The Prince could not believe what he had just done. It is as if he had been moving on automatic; Like some other wordly force had taken control of his body, compelling him to commit such and act. He quickly dragged his father over to his bed and laid him as peaceful and as natural as he could. Then he straightened himself up and when his breathing was under control, called for one of his guards who was outside the tent, 'Tell Link to report to the King's chamber immediately! The King is dead!'

* * *

><p>Link, his majesty needs you now, it is urgent!' Rusl burst into Link's tent. Link jumped up, knife in hand, he relaxed when he saw it was only Rusl.<p>

'C'mon we must hurry.'

Link began to scrambled out of his bed, looking for some proper clothes. He found some and they rushed outside.

They reached The Royal tent, Link threw back the curtain and thundered inside, coming face to face with... Daltus.

'Lament with me brother, our good father is dead' he put out his arms to embrace him.

Link looked behind him into the tent. Zelda was in the corner, her eyes red from the tears. Senator Ingo and Senator Gonzo where both standing by the door, looking very sombre, and on the bed, lay The King, completely motionless and stiff.

Link pushed past Daltus and walked over to where the corpse of Daphnes lay. A thousand thoughts racing through his mind. This could not be happening! Not now, when everything seemed to be looking up. He put his hand on the king's forehead; it was as cold as ice.

'How did he die?' he asked hoarsely, glaring at Daltus.

The Prince didn't answer at first, 'T-the surgeon said there was no pain, his breathe left as he slept.'

Link closed his eyes, and a single tear fell onto the dead King's chest. He leaned over and kissed Daphne's' forehead, 'May the goddesses guide you to the light, Father' he whispered. _And may they help me _he added mentally.

'Your King asks for your loyalty, Link. Take my hand, I will only offer it once.'

Link blinked in surprise. Daltus was offering him his hand; Link began to feel a pit in his stomach. He did not like this one bit. He glanced at Zelda, but she didn't meet his eye.

Link needed to act, making up his mind and stormed right past Daltus, hand still outstretched, and out of the tent. Daltus gave a small sigh and looked at Rusl, who dropped his head in shame, but all the same left after Link, hand on his sword.

Zelda finally got up from the corner and looked at Daltus right in the eyes. He made a move forward and she slapped him hard. The sound echoed in the silence. His eyes wide with surprise, then she kissed his hand and bowed low.

'All hail his majesty King Daltus.'

* * *

><p><strong>So I think I'm going to try and keep all the chapters kinda short. I think it makes it a little easier to read. And I promise there is some long awaited action around the corner. <strong>

**Ya so Daltus killed Daphne's, (we all saw that coming) and that probably means alot of trouble for Link. In the next couple chapters I'll try and introduce some more Zelda characters. Let me know who you would like to make an appearance. I think the character development is coming along pretty good but let me know what you guys think!**

**See ya guys next week! **


	5. Disaster Strikes

**OK, so i had to update al ittle early this week, but whatever. Don't worry updating will be back to normal next week. So we left off with Daltus murdering his own father! Things are startin to pick up!**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, don't forget to comment and stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**DISASTER STRIKES**

_The greater the love, the greater the loss... that is the trade-off._

_-unknown-_

* * *

><p>Link rushed back to his tent, feverishly strapping on his armor and barking out orders to his servant, Colin. 'Wake the Senators! Sword!' He paced up and down anxiously, 'Tell Senator Ingo that he must send word to Hyrule at once! Get Impa over here! <em>Sword!' <em>But before Colin could hand Link his sword, Rusl entered, at his back about a dozen of Daltus's personal soldiers.

'Link, please be careful that was not prudent.' Rusl said. He was armed.

'Prudent! Rusl the King has been slain!' Link shouted angrily at him.

'His Majesty died of natural causes.' Rusl didn't sound like he believed his own words. And he refused to look Link in the eye. And he was _armed._

'Rusl, why are you armed?' Link said, stopping in his tracks.

'Guards!' the guards rushed forward and before Link could even think about moving they were on him. Viciously forcing him down to one knee, they secured his hands behind his back. Swords at his throat. 'I'm sorry, Link, please do not resist His Majesty has spoken.' Rusl said, the shame in his voice was clear.

From the back of the tent, Colin had Link's sword halfway out of its sheathe but Link shook his head. It would be no use.

'Ride him till dawn and then execute him.' Rusl was speaking to one of the guards.

'Rusl look at me. Look at me!' Link shouted, 'promise me that you will look after my family! Promise!' He looked directly into Rusl's eyes, the man he had called a friend for many years. One of the only people Link would trust with his own life.

'Your family will meet you in the afterlife.' Rusl said, looking at the floor, 'His Majesty has spoken…'

Link gave a loud cry and with all his strength rushed forward knocking one of the guards over into a table. Two more immediately appeared seizing his arms but Link didn't stop struggling. He shouted and kicked, and thrashed. Suddenly, there was a loud thump, a shooting pain up the back of his head and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Link woke up in the freezing cold with his hands bound in front of him. His whole body ached and his head was throbbing. His vision was still blurred, his thoughts hazy.<p>

He was in what seemed to be a barren forest of some kind, dead tree stumps and gnarled roots reached out from the ground, searching for a ray of sunlight that was not there. One royal soldier stood in front him, sword drawn. Two others several yards back were waiting with their horses. All three, were men had cheered as Link had walked through the battlefield, only a few days earlier.

'At least give me a clean death—a soldiers death.' Link said to the guard in front of him. The soldier thought for a moment than nodded in agreement. He positioned himself behind Link, raising his sword to the base of his skull.

Time seemed to slow, as the soldier swung the blade high into the air. He came down and would have chopped Link's head clean off if Link hadn't acted at that instant, coming up with a solid head-butt right to the soldiers nose. The impact was so great he stumbled backwards bleeding and cursing, his weapon went sprawling across the terrain. Without hesitation, Link made a dive for it. The bloodied soldier rushed forward, but it was too late. The sword pierced its owner right through the chest; he was dead before he hit the ground. Link quickly cut his bonds on the blade and turned, ready for the other two, who had noticed what happened and had come to help their comrade.

The chief guard came at Link fumbling for his sword, but he was not fast enough. A clean cut right across his face sent him to the ground. The final guard seeing what Link had done retreated back to his horse. Once he was mounted, he drew his blade and charged. The soldier drew closer and closer, but Link stood his ground, his heart racing to the horses hoof beats; but his hands were steady. At the last second Link swung his sword with all his might just as he threw himself out of the animal's way. A searing pain shot up threw Links arm and he could feel warm blood running down it. He staggered to his feet and turned to see the rider slump off his horse and land with a dull thud on the floor about a hundred yards away.

With as much strength as Link could muster, he mounted the rider's horse and set off towards the South. Towards his home. Towards his Family. A horrible feeling building inside of him that he was already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty so a pretty short chapter. I didn't really have as much time to edit as i would have liked but wat can u do. I may go back later and change some stuff maybe. So we are reaching the end of act 1. What do you guys think so far? Let me know if you have anyfeed back or even some characters you wanna see make an appearance later on.<strong>

**Till next chapter...**


	6. Too Late

**Welcome back! Lets get right into it. Link is racing against time, can he reach his family before Daltus's men?**

**Lets find out...**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**TOO LATE**

_The boundaries which divide life from death are at best, shadowy vague. Who shall say where the one ends and the other begins?_

_-Edgar Allan Poe-_

* * *

><p>The morning was gloomy, complementing the atmosphere in the Hylian camp. The soldiers assembled in their ranks as The New King had summoned them for an important meeting. The tension was so high Impa could feel it tingling from the tips of her pointed ears all the way to the soles of her feet. She stood in her position, apprehensively looking back and forth amongst the rest of the men. She spotted Rusl at the front, next to Daltus. Where was Link?<p>

'My brothers!' Daltus addressed the men, 'Even as we mourn the passing of a great King, so to we celebrate the coming of a bright new age for Hyrule. Devote your loyalty to me and at my side you shall truly know the adoration of the goddesses.'

The men all applauded half-halfheartedly, they all knew something was wrong. Impa could feel a shiver running up her spine, what in the name of the goddesses was going on? Rusl was not clapping; he had his head down and looked as he hadn't slept for a year. Where was Link?

'Hail His Majesty!' Everyone was shouting. This made Impa sick, she knew that Daphnes had been ill, but she also knew that Daltus had had plans about being King and that he would do just about anything to get what he wanted. Even kill his own father.

Daltus gave one final salute to the men and then disappeared inside his tent. Impa pushed her way through the crowd, calling out to Rusl. When he saw her coming, he tried to escape into the crowd but she was faster.

'Rusl, Rusl! Wait!' She shouted. He reluctantly turned. 'Rusl what is—'

But he cut her of sharply, 'Do not speak of this! _Never _speak of it!' he shoved her out of the way and stalked off.

Impa stared off after him, confused. Where was Link?

* * *

><p>The heat and exhaustion filled Links head. The lack of food and water and sleep was catching up with him. His vison was blurred and his body was weak from riding. His gash on his arm was bleeding badly. He had traveled for days. <em>'Your family will meet you in the afterlife.'<em> Rusl words blaring in his mind. He had to get to them first.

He spurred the horse, propelling her to go even faster. They had just passed the outside border of Ordonia. He would be home in a few hours. The sun beat down on them, its rays sizzling the ground, sucking up any water from the surrounding air. Still they pushed forward in a frenzy, closing the miles between him and his family. It was midday when he reached the outside gates of his village. Yet, it was then that his horse could not continue. Completely spent, she whined and jumped back on her hind legs, throwing Link violently to the floor. She landed in front of him with a heavy thud, her chest rising up and down as she took her last couple of breathes then she lay still. Link tried to get his bearings as best he could before he took off running warily, the rest of the way home.

When Link reached the gates of his farm, his worst nightmares were realized. Everything was destroyed. The soil had been scorched and his house was still in smolders. The crops in the fields, the stables for the horses, all were in ruins. The charred bodies of his servants were scattered around the remnants. He walked through his land looking at the destruction, fearing what he knew he was going to find.

All his memories here, all the beautiful nights with Malon, spent walking along the gardens, or playing with his son were etched from the ground forever.

Link stumbled forward, his wound bleeding profusely with every tortured step. Then he stopped, and looked up.

He saw them.

Two corpses, just as charred and burned as the rest of the farm, they swung in the slight breeze, hanging from the rafters of his front veranda. He collapsed to his knees, what little strength he had left completely gone. Painfully, crawling towards the charred remains of his wife and son, his sobs and cries were uncontrollable. He howled, retched, and continued to sob. Reaching a shaky hand, he tenderly touched one of his wife's scorched feet. Stroking it gently, trying to comfort her.

He couldn't think straight his mind twisted with grief and agony. He was too late. He had failed them. Daltus's soldiers had come and slaughtered everyone he had loved. He had nothing.

He would never see Malon again. Never run his fingers through her beautiful red hair or feel her warm body next to his at night. Never chase the horses with his son in the fields again or hear his infectious laugh. No, now Link had nothing. He howled in torment and cursed the goddesses. Collapsing into the ashes of his dead world before he sank into unconsciousness, praying for death. If the goddesses still had any love for him, they would grant his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of Act 1. The rest is coming soon. I feel these chapters were alittle rushed but let me know what you think. I really wanted to make a connection with Link's family even though they hardly appear at all during the story. Act 2 is going to have some interesting twists on some original Zelda characters. Let me know who you guys want to see. A huge thanks to everyone for reading this far and commenting and stuff, You guys are all awesome.<strong>

**Oh and Im gunna try and post some art for the story, jst once I figure out how lol. **

**So until next time, see ya all later...**


	7. Parapa Desert

**Woah! 500 hundred views! Thats' insane! Thanks soo much guys for all your support! You guys are awesome I hope you all keep reading!**

**Alright, We left off with things in chaos. Daltus has taken the throne, and Link has been left for dead. What is to become of Hyrule under the rule of such a Tyrant? And will Link be able to survive and get his revenge?**

**Sorry for late update, but hope you enjoy!...**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**PARAPA DESERT**

_Can one truly love life, without the fear of death?_

_-unknown-_

* * *

><p>Zelda stood in Link's empty tent, the table was still overturned, its contents, along with his armor and sword, sprawled across the floor.<p>

For the first time in years she could feel genuine fear rise up inside of her. Fear she did not have an answer for. Was Daltus that ruthless? What did this mean for Hyrule, with him as King? None of the answers that came to mind seemed to make her feel any better. But all she knew was that if Daltus was willing to go through all this to become King, he would stop at nothing to ensure he stayed on the throne.

She sat down on Link's bed and held his the blankets close to her. His scent was still there. There was so much she had wanted to say to him, but now he was gone. She felt truely alone. She hadn't felt this way since her mother died when she was a child. But even then, it was Link who had comforted her and helped her get through it. A single tear fell from down her cheek and she whispered,

'I am so sorry. I hope you are with them in a better place.'

* * *

><p><em>Through the vast sunbathed fields, the swollen grain spikes gently tickled Link's weathered hands. Faint Childish laughter could be heard from the distance, infecting the atmosphere with joy. A magnificent white stallion was running in the wheat fields, it beautiful mane swishing in the light breeze. Link could see his wife and son in the distance, smiling and waving to him, waiting for him to go to them…<em>

'You will see them again… but not yet.' A deep voice said.

Link opened his eyes slowly, looking around, his vision slightly blurred from exhaustion. For a few blissful moments, he forgot the how he came to such a state, but reality sunk in once again, reminding him of his now shattered life. He had no home anymore. He had no family.

There appeared to be a dark figure sitting with him as they bounced uncomfortably in what seemed to be the back of a wagon. Its contents shifting from side to side as they made their way through the uneven terrain of a vast desert. The figure was doing something to Link's arm, but that was all Link could make out before he slipped back into darkness.

_He could see his family again, Malon's warm smile as she watched Aaron playing in the fields. Their laughter filled his ears and he moved to be closer to them, but then he saw the soldiers. Their black horses racing up the pathway, weapons drawn, ready to spill innocent blood. Link began to run, yelling for Malon to get to safety, to take Aaron and flea, but he wasn't fast enough. The soldiers didn't even slow down as they trampled over them. The fragile body of his son crushed under the weight of the horses. Malon tried to help him but she was flung violently to the ground. Her screams echoed in Link's ears. He cried out to them, he was too late…too late… Everything burned...the heat was unbearable…_

The heat was unbearable. Sand and dust filled his lungs and he could barely breathe. There was no signs of life in the barren desert around him. Maybe this is what being dead was like? Perhaps he was stuck in purgatory waiting for his own judgment. He prayed that the goddesses would be that kind.

However, unfortunately, the goddesses are not.

He still _felt_ alive; he could feel his pulse, however shallow and the cold sweat soaking his body. The pain too, was growing increasingly unbearable. Surely if he was dead, he would no longer feel any pain. Moreover, if he were truly dead he would, not be having this conversation in his head.

With great effort, he forced himself to open his eyes once again. Still very groggy, he looked around, his vision clearing slightly. He was indeed in the back of a wagon. A filthy slave wagon. They were crammed along with an assortment of pots and food and caged animals. A small monkey with a bow on her head was staring at him curiously, her head cocked to one side. It was extremely uncomfortable, and the smell didn't help. Three other wagons slowly followed them through the unforgiving desert landscape, pulled by the strongest of Hylian workhorses. Each one packed with similar cargo, a dozen slaves chained and squashed in with the sacks of spices and barrels of ale.

As Link slowly started coming to his senses the pain in his arm worsened. A dull throbbing in his shoulder at first, but it grew to sharp stabbing that ran down his entire arm. He looked down at the large gash near the top of his shoulder and to his horror, he saw large maggots crawling around in the wound. Immediately he moved to swat them away, but the man in the cart stopped him.

'No! They will clean the cut!' He said. Link looked up surprised, he had forgotten that there was somebody else with him. Exhaustion started to creep up on him again and he relaxed his hand and fell back. Before he slipped back into unconsciousness, he heard the man laugh, a laugh just as comforting as his voice.

'Don't die; they will feed you to the lions. The Lions are worth more than we are.'

The carriage rattled through the desert until they reached the outer wall of a small city. Beaten down by the many years in the harsh conditions, it really wasn't much of a city anymore. Etched into the much worn, crooked sign above the rusted Iron Gate read: _PARAPA. _

What had worn away from the infrastructure and architecture lived on in the atmosphere of Parapa's inhabitants. There was never a dull moment, and the streets were always full of people. The noise made it hard for Link to concentrate. Hordes of people bustling about, trading and arguing over prices of goods they were selling packed the streets. Carts lined the sides of the road and it was amazing that their carriage was able to make it through the packed crowd. The heat was unbearable.

Link's strength was returning slowly. With great effort, he weakly made his way to a half-seated position. The gouge on his arm still hurt, but it looked a lot cleaner.

'Where are we?' Link asked the other man in the cart, getting a good look at him for the first time. Despite his muscular body, he looked as if he hadn't eaten in several weeks. His face was a little sunken especially underneath the eyes, but he smiled and let out a deep laugh. His white teeth in contrast to his dark skin. His red hair and beard fit perfectly in the desert heat.

'We are in hell.' He laughed, 'I am Ganondorf Dragmire, of the Gerudo.' He offered a chained hand

'Link,' Link said, ignoring it.

'I see you have recovered some strength. That is good, you will need it.'

'Who are all these people' Link said looking around at the other carriages following them.

Ganondorf looked around at the carriages following them, 'They are like us, slaves. But soon we will be warriors.'

They came to an open square where the carriage rattled to a stop, knocking some of the pots to the floor. Link heard someone shouting orders from the side,

'C'mon y'all get to it! We ain't got all day 'ere! Move it out and line up! C'mon, get goin'!'

Ganondorf helped Link as two larger men in leather armor roughly shoved them from the cart and began unloading the rest of its contents. They were led to the center of the square, where at least two dozen other dirty slaves were standing or lounging in the intense heat. It was quite a depressing sight. Large bugs fluttered around picking at their flesh, sensing death was near.

Each slave had their hands chained and a wooden plaque hung around their neck, with engravings that Link couldn't understand. The heat was getting to him, and his legs were growing rubbery from under him.

'You'd better stand up straight,' Said one of the slaves lazing beside him, 'If they don't pick you, you'll be stuck in this hellhole for the rest of your miserable life.' He looked in good shape for a slave, but he was filthy from head to toe and you could see his ribs. His matted blue hair fell to his shoulders and into his eyes, which were sharp and full of life.

'He doesn't like to say much.' Ganondorf said to him when Link didn't answer.

The blue haired slave smiled, 'Do not worry friend, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. I am Kafei, by the way.' He reached out a hand.

'Ganondorf,' Ganondorf said shaking it, 'At that is Link.'

'The pleasure is all mine. Now smile, it seems we are on display.' Kafei said gesturing to the many well-dressed merchants walking around inspecting the group of slaves. They would poke and prod them, say something in a strange language and then leave. It was all very exhausting and before long Link had to sit down, for fear of passing out again.

The man who had been yelling orders when they arrived (Who Link assumed was the slave trader) was walking up and down the line along with another man, who was dressed much nicer than even most of the merchants, in silk robes and a decorative hat. His large beard made him even more intimidating as he towered over the slave trader, looking as if he could pick him up and throw him a hundred yards. A servant followed behind with a fan to keep him cool from the scorching sun.

'Ahhh, Gaepora, ol' friend. Today's yer mos' fortunate day.' The slave trader was saying

'For your sake it had better be Linebeck! Your last stock was useless to me, I lost a lot of money.' Gaepora snapped, 'Do any of them fight? I have a match coming up in a few days.'

'Some 'r' good fer fightin', others fer dyin''. But _you _need both, don't ya?' Linbeck said.

They walked down the line of slaves, Gaepora inspecting each one of them carefully. He stepped up to Ganondorf, slapping his muscular body in certain places. He grabbed his chin and opened his mouth, looking to see if he had all his teeth.

'What was your trade?' Gaepora asked him

'I was a thief.' Ganondorf answered, straightening up.

Gaepora did not look very impressed by this. He motioned to the blue haired slave, 'How about this one?'

'He's a peasant. A runaway from Termina I th'nk.' Linebeck said thoughtfully.

'I don't care where he's from; he looks in good enough shape.' Gaepora snapped at Linbeck.

Hearing this, Kafei looked pleased in spite of himself.

Gaepora continued over to Link, sitting, weak on the ground, barely conscious.

'The mark of the Royal Army…. A deserter?' Gaepora asked Linebeck, poking at the tattoo of the Hylian crest on Link's arm.

'Err, Maybe, who cares,' Linebeck said rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably, 'He's a Hylian anyway. That's worth somethin'.'

Gaepora scratched his beard in thought, finally he said, 'Fine, I'll take six for a thousand.'

'A thousand!' Linebeck laughed, 'The Gerudo alone is worth two!'

Gaepora scowled at him, 'Preposterous! These slaves are rotten! Keep them!' He turned with a swish of his robes and staked off, his servant fumbling after him.

'It adds to th' flavour! Wait, wait, wait! Gaepora, come back! We can negotiate!' Linebeck said, chasing after him, desperately.

Gaepora stopped and turned so abruptly, his servant almost ran into him. He glared at Linebeck, who sighed, 'Very well, a thousand fer six it is.'

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so a couple new characters here. I always thought of the idea about Link and Ganondorf being on the same side. And I think it will pose for some interesting character development, seeing Ganondorf in a new way. But ya, they are in Parapa desert and waiting to be traded as slaves to Gaepora,who we will learn more about in later chapters.<strong>

**Let me know what you think of the characters and if there are any more you guys wanna see make an appearance. Next chapter has some action in it so untill then, cheers...**


	8. Arbiter's Grounds

**Nice already at over a 1000 views! Thanks guys for all your support! So we left off with Link being traded in the slave market and we also were introduced to some new characters!**

**So lets get right back into it, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**ARBITER'S GROUNDS**

_War does not determine who is right, only who is left._

_-Bertrand Russell-_

* * *

><p>Link, Ganondorf and Kafei were crammed into yet another cart along with the several other slaves that Gaepora had bought.<p>

'I can't be _here._' One of the slaves was saying, his feeble hand fumbling with his glasses as they kept sliding down his nose, 'I am not a fighter, I am just a worthless scribe. I write, with ink and parchment, I am not meant to be a warrior.'

'Be quiet!' another slave snapped, 'All the finest of words cannot protect you now. Accept it, you are in hell.'

They made their way further into the city, rolling through the narrow streets, the crowd parting just enough to let them pass. Gaepora seemed to know many people, and they stopped more than once in order for him to yell a greeting or a curse at a passerby. Finally, they came to a large compound, not too far from the slave market. The imposing iron gate daring them to enter.

Gaepora's compound was enormous; A large house surrounded by a massive courtyard. The fading grandeur of the crumbling battlements and the sweeping architecture only slightly softened the brutal feel of the place.

Servants were feverishly cleaning and polishing the marble floors, while others were carrying heavy trays of food or barrels full of ale. In and out of the massive house they went, not one daring to show even an ounce of fatigue in the scorching heat.

In one-corner of the enormous courtyard, dozens of cages filled with exotic beasts of every kind were lined up. Lions were feeding on raw meat, while vultures feasted on a few human corpses that were discarded in a pile. The beasts banged against their cages, snarling and bearing their fangs at anyone who would pass.

However, most of the courtyard was devoted to a series of roughly set up training rings. About twenty or so fighters were working out, sparring or hitting the practice dummies. Two men were enveloped in a grappling match, while two others were testing each others skills with the sword. It was a brutal sight, with the loser of the matches being carried off in a bloody heap.

But as the slave cart made its way through the gate all the fighters ceased training and turned to watch. Some shouted taunts at the slaves while others whistled or hooted, through their swollen eyes or broken noses. Kafei glared at them as they were led off the cart and to the doctors table to be checked in. It didn't bother Link in the slightest, he looked around curiously, it seemed to be some sort of training facility for warriors.

As he stood in line waiting for the doctor, Link noticed from the corner of his eye several slaves struggling to put a particular vicious looking tiger back into its cage. The tiger was thrashing and baring its teeth, throwing them all over the place. Gaepora noticed too and with an exasperated sigh thundered over to them. Without hesitation, he seized the tiger with one hand by scruff of its neck, manhandling it into its cage effortlessly.

'Mangy beast!' he yelled, kicking it in the rear as he shut the gate. Dusting himself off he calmly walked back to where the new slaves were standing. Everyone's eyes were on him, he sized all them up and down before he introduced himself,

'I am Gaepora, trainer of Warriors and Champions of the Arena! You are in my training facility now and I will be closer to you for the next few days, than that bitch of a mother who brought you screaming into this world.' He began pacing back and forth, 'I did not pay good money for your company, no, I paid so that I could profit from your death.' He paused for effect, 'And as your mother was there at your beginning, I shall be there at your end. And _when_ you die, and die you shall, your transition to the Sacred Realm above will be to the sound of…' He trailed off and began to applaud them, they all listened as his applause faded into the heat, 'Warriors, I salute you.'

* * *

><p>The sun was blistering despite how early it was. It was like that in the desert, the heat during the day was unbearable but at night, it was replaced with freezing cold. They became used to it after a few days.<p>

Training at Gaepora's compound was intense. They would be tested in their swordsmanship, archery and hand to hand combat. They were barely fed and in the blazing sun, only the strongest of them survived after the first few days.

But today it seemed to be even harder than usual. They had been training all morning, each session being closely monitored by Gaepora. He would watch them and then whisper something to his servant who would feverishly scribble something down on a piece of parchment.

A giant of a man stood facing them from the other side of the practice ring. His flexed his monstrous arms and looked as if he could lift a few tons. His hair shot up from the center of his head like a horn making him look like a rhinoceros. Link remembered Gaepora saying his name was Groose, one of his star fighters. Groose would call out names and each slave would step up and spar for a few minutes with him. Gaepora would then call out a colour depending on how well they did.

Kafei was the first to be called. He confidently took the practice sword from the servant and strutted to the center of the ring. His eyes were full of concentration and he had a slight smirk on his face. Groose looked even more confident though. Gaepora shouted to begin and Groose rushed forward with surprising agility of someone his size. Each strike was like and earthquake and Link was amazed that Kafei was able to block such power. Kafei had natural skill and twisted and parried, using his footwork to outmaneuver Groose. Their swords clashed and butted, each one looking for a clean blow. Link had to admit it was quite entertaining. Finally Gaepora ordered to stop.

'Red' Gaepora called out. Groose smiled at Kafei who returned the grin. Kafei strutted off the practise ring with a smug look on his face. Next was Ganondorf. Link could tell that he was nervous as he squared off against the much larger Groose.

'Begin' Gaepora shouted.

Groose came at Ganondorf attacking his head and body, Ganondorf was able to deflect all the blows moving backwards, alittle clumsily. Backed up right to the edge of the arena it looked like he would be pushed out of bounds when suddenly he let out a fierce cry and came out with a couple ferocious and quick slashes. Whatever technique Ganondorf lacked he made up for it with his athleticism and pure heart. Groose was so stunned that he barely had time to block. He smug look vanished from his face replaced by a smile of respect.

'That's enough, give him… Red.' a servant painted a red mark across Ganondorf's chest, who smiled in satisfaction as he went to sit back with the rest of the slaves.

'Let's see, The Hylian, up next!' Gaepora called

Link gave a slight nod as he passed Ganondorf. He slowly strolled to the center of the ring, sizing Groose up and down. Normally he disposed of men his size with ease. Raising the wooden sword, he threw it down at Groose's feet. And then Link just stood there; A slight smirk on his face he waited for Groose to attack. Groose glanced at Gaepora, who nodded, then he came forward.

WHAM! The wooden sword smashed right into Link's abdomen, sending backed up a couple of steps. The pain was nothing compared to what Link had been exposed to in the last couple of weeks. In a weird way, he welcomed it.

The next blow crashed right in his chest, knocking the wind out of him and almost puncturing a lung. Link fell to one knee gasping for air, but he pulled himself back to his feet. He would not let himself off the hook that easily. He almost felt as if he deserved this.

Groose stepped in and slammed his sword into Link a few more times, each time driving him to the ground. Finally Gaepora yelled,

'That is enough! His time will come soon enough!' Groose grinned before calling out for the next participant. Link, now bloodied and bruised calmly limped back to where he had been sitting before and closed his eyes, thinking of the fields and smell of jasper that would have been growing at this time of year back at home.

* * *

><p>The Slaves living quarters were no better than tiny cells. Just a hole in the ground with a hard stone floor and rows of wooden tables. The musty smell of dried blood and sweat lingered in the air.<p>

Link was sitting in a corner with the sharpest rock he could find, digging into his arm, trying to remove the ink from the tattoo of the Hylian Crest. He was not a part of Hylian Army anymore. That chapter of his life was over, and he did not want any mark to remind him of his previous allegiance. The pain comforted Link in a strange way, like with every bit of ink he removed, he also was drawing out the demons from inside of him. He pressed harder, drawing up fresh blood.

'Hylian,'

Link looked up, it was Ganondorf speaking, 'Why don't you fight? We all have to fight.'

'He's right, we all have to fight sooner or later.' Kafei said coming in after him.

'I don't.' It wasn't Link who answered though, but the sickly looking slave from the cart. The one who had been crying when they had arrived, Shad was his name. He lay whimpering in the corner, looking very pathetic indeed.

'I am a simple scribe! I know nothing or armaments and warfare! I write down words-' he sobbed, 'I can write seven different languages-'

'Good then you can scream in seven different languages, when we fight at Arbiter's Grounds tomorrow.' Groose laughed as he ducked under the low doorway. It was getting quite crowded in the tiny cell.

Shad whimpered in fear, ''I don't even know how to _hold_ a sword!' he cried

Groose sneered, 'Its easy, you point the sharp end at your opponent and shove it in his guts!' Kafei snickered but Shad seemed terrified.

Link turned away from them and continued to dig into his shoulder. Ganondorf came and sat down beside him.

'Is that the mark of your gods?' He asked gesturing to Link's half bloodied tattoo. Link gave a half smile and nodded

'Will that not make them angry?'

Link laughed and nodded. Ganondorf began to laugh as well. Their laughter filled the small chamber. A foreign sound in a place like this.

Groose gave them a reproachful look, and the scribe was staring as if they had lost their minds.

'You should not insult the gods' Kafei said raising an eyebrow at them, 'We will need their strength tomorrow.' He sat down against one of the walls, leaning his head back and closed his eyes.

Before long, everyone except for Link was fast asleep. He dug deeper and deeper into his own flesh, the blood running down his arm and onto the floor. Red, the colour of the Goddess of Power. Link used to pray to the gods before war, but that was when he had something to fight for.

* * *

><p>The excitement in the market place was higher than usual. Like a current flowing through the streets, spreading from one person to the next. Apparently, people in Parapa took the matches quite seriously. There was much profit to be made from the blood of others.<p>

Link and the rest of the Warriors were chained together as they were led from Gaepora's compound to the arena. The path gently sloped downward, it felt like they were decending into the pit of the underworld. It was not very far but there were so many people it took them a long time to make it to Arbiter's Grounds.

The Warriors were led under the bleachers of the arena, which as a whole, wasn't very big or impressive. Made of rotting wood and sun worn stones. The rusted brackets whined under the weight of so many people, threatening to give way at any second. In the center was a large sand pit, the bleachers circled around its perimeter, providing no escape.

From underneath the bleachers they could hear the shouts and stomping of the crowd going wild above, shaking the support brackets and showering them all in saw dust. The energy and excitement of the crowd resonated through the entire stadium, but where they waited there were no such feelings.

Anxiety, fear, panic; these are the feelings that filled the air under the bleachers. Like something tangible, one could almost taste the fear. Nobody spoke, but everyone's minds were screaming.

Gaepora entered from above, dressed in elegant robes of red and black. He was carrying a plain short sword.

'Some of you are thinking you won't fight,' He looked at Link, 'Some of you are thinking you cannot fight,' he looked at Shad, 'They all say that until they are out there. Thrust _this_, into another man's flesh…' he stabbed the air with the sword, '…and they will applaud and love you for it. And mark my words; you may begin to love _them_ for that.' He stuck the sword in the wooden table with a sharp thud, 'Ultimately, we are all dead men, and sadly we cannot choose how, but, we _can _decide how we meet that end…' he looked at Link, 'We can decide that we are remembered as men!'

With that he left them alone and resumed his place amongst the other high-rollers and gamblers above.

Gaepora's words flowed into Link and a sudden understanding flicked on in his brain. He was right, whatever happened Link would not lose the honour of being a man. What would his son think of him? He had been drowning in a pool of self-pity and depression. He knew what Malon would say to him. Probably tease him for being so soft. No, he would fight. In honour of his family, he would fight, and perhaps some of the pain he felt could be lifted through the blood of others.

He picked up a bit of dirt from the ground and crumpled it in his hands. The familiar feeling of excitement bubbling inside of him. A feeling that he had been trying to suppress, but it blew to the surface eager to spread its wings once again. A heightened sense of things; The roaring of the crowd outside, his own steady breathing and his new companions ready to fight alongside him, ready to die alongside him.

The slaves were grouped in threes and chained to each other by the wrist. It seemed Gaepora's colouring had a purpose. Link was chained with Ganondorf and Kafei. Given a rusted sword and thin wooden shield, they waited for the gates leading to the arena to open. Groose was paired with Shad and another slave. Shad was so shaken with fear that he relieved himself down his leg. Link rolled his eyes and backed away a couple of steps. Some people have no shame.

And they waited. Kafei's jaw was clenched and he gripped his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. Ganondorf was expressionless, staring through the cracks in the gate at the shadows of their opponents on the other side, and Groose, usually confident and unfazed, had his eyes closed as he whispered a short prayer.

Suddenly the doors flung open, bright sunlight streaming, inviting them to their doom.

They all pushed their way up to the arena, where several heavily armed opponents waited for them. Ganondorf bared his teeth and swung at one of them but Kafei lunged in the other direction. They stumbled, tangling Link up with them. Hastily batting away an incoming sword, Link wrenched the chains in his direction taking control of the fight. After a moment Ganondorf and Kafei began to follow in stride behind him working as a team. Around them, their allies were not managing so well and many were slaughtered.

Link deflected his opponent's sword while Ganondorf came in with the killing blow, or Kafei would stun an oppent with his quickness and Link would finish him off. It was almost beautiful the way the three of them moved around the arena, almost as if they had rehearsed it. They killed many and the crowd loved it.

Meanwhile, Groose was hacking away at anyone he could find, literally dragging Shad and the other slave behind him. Shad was whining and crying, until a sword pierced his midsection and then he lay still on the floor. The other slave lasted a little longer but was also slain. Groose, not wanting to carry the dead weight around, raised his sword and chopped Shad's and the other slave's hand clean off, freeing himself from their corpses. Swinging the chain wildly over his head, the crowd cheered him on, chanting his name. Groose responded with a loud roar as he killed a few other fighters.

The pace slowed for a moment but then the crowd oohed and awed as a much bigger man literally shook the arena floor as he entered. He wore a helmet that covered his entire face and had a horn shape in the front. Protected head to toe in black and gold plated armour, he looked like a large hunk of metal. He raised his gigantic battle-axe to the crowd, their cries of '_Onox! Onox!' _greeted him.

He advanced on Link, Ganondorf and Kafei, waving the axe through the air as if it was weightless. They stood their ground dodging the first smash of the axe and attacking with a few slashes of their own. But his armor was too thick. Link deflected the second blow with his shield and felt it splinter, the pain shooting through his arm.

The three were fighting furiously but Onox was too big. He backed them into a corner, raising his axe for the killing strike. Suddenly, Groose came barrelling out of nowhere and tackled the giant to the floor. His axe went flying and he hit the ground with a loud metallic thud. Before he could react, they were all on him, pounding and slashing every inch of him, armoured or not. Kafei delivered a perfectly executed thrust into Onox's shoulder between the plates of armour. A few more stabs from Link and Ganondorf extinguished his cries of pain; finally, Onox lay still in a pool of his own blood.

Link, Ganondorf, Kafei and Groose stood, panting and exhausted in the middle of the arena, and looked around as the crowd roared their names.

The cheers of the crowd filled Link's ears, fueling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. For the first time in a long time he felt a tinge of happiness sprout within him. Not much but it was there and he felt a warm feeling tingle in the bottom of his toes. It seemed Gaepora was right after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thats the chapter. I honestly felt it was alittle rushed but let me know what you guys thought of the battle scene. So ya Link decided to fight after all and it turns out it brings him some peace. But how are things fairing in Hyrule city? We'll find out soon. I hope you guys liked te characters introduced, I was really hesitant about including Groose, but I think he will work out after all. Let me know what you guys thought. <strong>

**Keep reading, I'll see you all next chapter...**


	9. A Spectacle for the People

**Ok so first of all I wanna apologize to you guys for taking so long to update! But were back now and hopefully we can keep the ball rolling! **

**So we left off with a badass fight at Arbiters Grounds. So now lets see what's going on back in Hyrule...**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**A SPECTACLE FOR THE PEOPLE**

_I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep. I am afraid of a army of sheep led by a lion._

_-Alexander The Great-_

* * *

><p>Senator Vaati looked out upon the grand view of Hyrule City. Its magnificent structures and intricate architecture. Each building decorated with carefully chiselled statues and carvings. Some, beautiful interpretations of the goddesses while other were as warped and twisted as the demon Demise. An age of renaissance had swept over the city and many found they could express themselves through arts such as this. As of late, the arts were all the hope the people had left to hold on to.<p>

The winding, cobblestone streets twisting and turning up narrow passages, in such beautiful chaos. From the grand steps of the Senate Hall Vaati watched as the Hyrule Guards formed lines and barricades along the streets, attempting to control the boisterous crowd that had formed over the past couple of hours in the market square.

Winding up the street, in a chariot gilded with gold and pulled by the finest white Hyrule stallions, came the young King. The Princess Zelda beside him, stony faced, unmoved by the crowd. Vaati noted this with a slight pang of curiosity. Behind them, followed a series of other chariots and soldiers, none of them demanding the attention his did. King Daltus smiled and waved to the crowd, the enjoyment clear on his face, as they threw palm leaves and rose petals in front of his chariot in His honour.

'He enters Hyrule as a conquering Hero, but who has he conquered?' Vaati spat in disgust to his fellow Senator, who also stood watching the parade.

'Give him time, he's young, I think he could do very well.' Senator Rauru answered. He was .a short pudgy man, whose cheeks were always the colour of perfectly aged wine and who seemed to be always out of breathe. His beady eyes following the elegant chariot as it made its way towards the magnificent front pillars of the Senate's Hall.

'For Hyrule or for yourself?' Vaati sneered and Rauru gave a hearty laugh, taking a large gulp of wine from a glass that he always seemed to carry.

'Ahh, Tobea, how is the fine Prince doing today?' Vaati said in a much sweeter tone to a young boy who approached behind them, along with a couple of guards.

'Very well, thank you,' Prince Tobea answered bowing low, he was barley eight years old but spoke with the dignity and manners of a grown man.

'Ahh the boy knows his manners, he will make a fine king one day.' Rauru said ruffling Tobeas hair. The prince giggled, he liked hanging around with the Senators.

The King's Chariot halted at the bottom of the Senate steps. Daltus leapt out, still waving to the crowd. He then turned with a swish of his robe and offered a hand to Zelda who stepped gracefully onto the cobble stone street.

'Tobea go to your mother, it is what she would want.' Rauru said nudging him gently on the shoulder. Zelda saw Tobea running down the steps and a big smile immediately took control. She embraced her son, kissing him and combing his hair back. The crowd cheered and Daltus seemed more than a little put out that the attention had shifted from himself.

'Senators' Daltus greeted them coldly as he approached the the massive front doors.

'Hyrule greets her new emperor!' the rosy cheeked Rauru stepped forward, Your loyal subjects bid you welcome.' His belly fell out alittle from underneath his robes as he bowed.

'Yes Hyrule rejoices in your return.' Vaati said in a flat tone.

'Thank you both, and the loyal subjects. Daltus said turning once again to address the crowd. He seemed not to want to leave all their attention behind.

'Ahem!' Vaati cleared his throat, 'Perhaps his majesty will accompany us inside, where there is much more to discuss.' Daltus glared at him but after a reproachful look from Zelda, he strutted past Vaati and into The Senate.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the massive hall, up the great marble columns that stretched right to the high ceilings. Magnificent sculptures placed around the room of past Kings and gods, easily more than five stories high.

Zelda asked one of the guards to take Tobea back to the palace, as she thought he was too young to be exposed to such politics. Tobea seemed disappointed but he said goodbye to his uncle and the senators.

'Not to worry Tobea, when I am done with these Senators, I will tell you all about the great battles I faced up in the North.' Daltus called after him.

They came to another room, not as big as the entrance hall, but just as impressive. A group of about fifty people gathered, chattering and laughing. But the noise ceased when they entered.

Vaati stepped up to the center podium, his traditional violet robes and matching hat stood out from the rest of the senator's plain white clothes. He pulled out a long scroll and began to read. He addressed everyone when he spoke but his eyes never left Daltus.

'Ahem… The Senate has prepared a series of protocols to address the many problems in the city, beginning with basic sanitation for the Market District, where plague is already springing up there. And-'

But Daltus interrupted him, 'Shhhhh. Don't you see Vaati? That's the very problem isn't it?' Vaati's eyes widened in outrage but he quickly controlled himself managing an indifferent expression. Daltus rose from his seat, twirling his sword playfully. Strutting around the Senate like he was a king. Which he was.

'My father spent all his time in his study, reading his books, learning his philosophy. He spent the twilight hours reading his _scrolls_.' Daltus shot a disgusted look at the scroll Vaati was holding, 'But all the while his people were forgotten.'

'The Senate is the people, Your Majety, chosen from the people, to speak for the people.' Vaati said through gritted teeth, bowing slightly.

Daltus laughed, 'I doubt if any people eat as well as you do Senator Vaati, or have as fine mistresses as you, Senator Rauru.' Rauru cheeks turned even redder and he gave a nervous glance at his fellow Senators. 'I understand my own people.' Daltus continued, still pacing and swinging his sword.

'Well perhaps His Majesty would be so kind to teach us all, out of his own _extensive _experience.' Vaati smirked and there was slight laughter from the members of the Senate.

Anger flashed through Daltus's eyes, '_I_ call it love. The people are my children and I am their father. I shall show them they are loved. I will hold them to my bosom and embrace them. I will-'

'Have you ever embraced a man dying of plague, Highness?' Vaati asked, so politely is was almost rude.

Daltus stopped pacing in mid swing. He turned staring directly at Vaati, who did not lower his stare. Daltus took a couple steps forward, dangerously close to Vaati now. Fortunately, Zelda quickly rose from her seat and came between the two.

'I have not, but I promise that if you interrupt me again, you shall!' Daltus snapped from behind her, mad rage in his eyes. With that, he stormed out of the Senate, knocking some senators out of the way as he passed.

Zelda turned to Vaati in a much softer voice, 'Forgive my brother, he is very tired. Leave the list with me, Your king will do what Hyrule requires.'

Vaati handed her the scroll, 'My lady, as always , your light touch demands obedience.' He bowed low, kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>Zelda took a deep breath before she entered into her brothers sleeping chambers. She did not know how long she could keep this act up. In the past, she could always do what was necessary, but her hatred for Daltus grew with every day; however, her fear of him grew even more.<p>

He had taken almost everything from her, her father, her own home… Link. And she knew that Daltus could take even more if he had reason to. She thought of her son.

Her thoughts of Link brought a tear to her eye, which she quickly wiped away. She could not believe that he was dead, but she knew that there was no way he could still be alive. She heard what Daltus had done to his family. There were so many things that she had wanted to say to him, but it seemed she had missed her opportunity. She shook herself, clutching the scroll of the Senate, she entered into her brother's chamber. He was lounging on his bed dressed in a fine silk nightgown. He sat up when she entered.

'Ahh my loving sister.' He said smiling and getting up to embrace her. He noticed she carried the Senate scrolls and his tone immediately changed, 'You dare lecture me too?'

'Daltus the Senate has its uses' Zelda answered keeping her voice calm, if only her heart would stop pounding through her chest. She hoped he could not hear it.

'What uses?' he snapped 'All they do is talk, especially that Vaati, I should have him executed for treason. It should have only been me, and you and Hyrule.'

'Don't even think that way Daltus, Hyrule has always had a Senate, even dating back to our ancestors.' Zelda could feel her hands slighlty shaking around the scroll.

'Times have changed. It takes a King to rule a kingdom. And rule I shall.' Daltus said, looking up at the portraits of past Kings that hung above the fireplace.

'Fine, but leave the people their-'

'Illusions?' Daltus cut her off.

'—Traditions' Zelda finished.

Daltus looked thoughtful, 'Well if it means so much to you sister, very well. Now please leave me, I need some rest.' Zelda bowed and slowly exited his chamber, leaving the scroll on the table. Once she was well down the corridor and in the safety of her own bedroom, she let out a great exhale and fresh tears flowed down her face that she was unable to hold back. Sliding to the floor she hugged her kneed close to her chest, like she used to do when she had nightmares as a little girl. She could not go on like this. Something needed to change.

* * *

><p>Daltus sat in the dark of his room, perplexed. All he wanted was love. Was that too much for a man to ask? He had sought his fathers love, but he knew that ship had been sailed. Now he wanted the people of Hyrule to see him as the great ruler he knew he was. Curse the Senate, they laugh and mock him, but he would show them, he needed to get the people on his side. Once he had the vote of the people, he could once and for all eliminate the Senate from poisoning the Great City of Hyrule. But <em>How?<em>

He threw himself on his bed and screamed in frustration. He felt warm tears sliding down his face, this made him even more upset.

'Is that really necessary?' said and oily voice from somewhere in the shadows.

Daltus shot up, 'W-who said that?' He looked around the room but only saw darkness; the fire had gone out.

'I mean really, you call yourself a King?' the voice had a slight metallic pang at the end, sending chills up the back of Daltus's spine.

'You dare-'

'You are weak and useless, no wonder your father despised you.'

'Silence!' Daltus yelled throwing the water jug by his bedside table in the direction of the voice. It hit the opposite wall with a crash and clanked to the floor, spilling water everywhere.

The voice let out a shrill, high pitched cackle, 'How are you ever going to get any respect from anyone? The Senate? Hyrule? How about in the eyes of the Goddesses above? Do you think you will ever be recognized as a true King?'

'I am Hyrule's King!m Me!' Daltus shouted, with all his might he could not locate where the voice was coming from. But his room was now filled with an unnatural darkness, so dark Daltus could barely see his hand in front of him. He was having trouble breathing, the darkness was closing in too fast.

'In your eyes maybe. But the truth is, Hyrule has no King. And as such you will never know true power.'

'What do you want from me?' Daltus shouted at the darkness.

'Simply to help you.' The voice said, Daltus could feel it gliding around the room. Like a snake it slithered and slunk around the furniture and under the bed. But Daltus's eyes still failed to see it.

'Why would you help me?' he asked suspiciously. Under the circumstances, he wasn't even sure if this voice was real.

'Let's just say we have shared interests at the moment.'

'How?' Daltus could not hide his curiosity

'You want to be loved by your subjects? You want to be known as the greatest ruler in Hyrule's history? Well I can help you with that.'

'Tell me how!' Daltus commanded, hungrily.

'When your father waged war against the barbarians, it achieved nothing. But still the people loved him for it.'

'People always love victories.' Daltus said thoughtfully edging alittle closer to the edge of his bed.

'But why? They do not see the battles, what do they care.' The voice asked

'I suppose they care for the greatness of Hyrule.' Daltus stood now pacing in the dark. For some reason he did not fear it anymore, almost as if it was becoming a part of him. 'hmm, but what is that? A idea? A vision perhaps?' Daltus could feel the answer to his problems was close,

The voice was also alot closer now too, practically whispering in his ear, 'Give the people the most spectacular vision they have ever seen, and they will love you for it.'

'Of course! They will soon forget sermonizing of a few dry old men! I will give them the greatest vision of their lives.' Daltus said triumphantly, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before.

'You see, now you are thinking like a King.' The voice sneered, it seemed to be fading away.

'Wait! who are you? Where are you going?' Daltus asked the darkness, he suddenly didn't want it to leave. It made him feel safe, and powerful.

'I am a King like you, but you may call me Zant. Do not fear I will be closer than you know, just look to the shadows.' And with that the darkness lessened and the fireplace flickered back to life. Daltus was on his knees in the middle of his bedchamber, shaking uncontrollably but feeling stronger than he had most of his life. Yes, he would give the people something they had never seen before, and they would love him for it.

* * *

><p>'Games! Can you believe it? A hundred and fifty days of <em>games!<em> Rauru was saying as he tore into a massive turkey leg.

'He is more clever than I thought.' Vaati said thoughtfully scratching his chin.

'All Hyrule would be laughing at him if they did not fear his personal guard!' Rauru said through gulps of a massive jug of wine.

'Fear and wonder, a powerful combination.' Vaati commented looking around at the citizens of Hyrule as the passed by them. Each one barley noticing the other in the chaos of the market.

'Do you think the people will really be seduced by all of it?' Rauru asked mopping up his chin with a handkerchief.

'I think he is starting to realize what Hyrule is. It is the mob.' Vaati gestured to the crowd around them, 'He will conjure magic for them and they will be distracted. He will take away their freedom and still they will roar. The beating heart of Hyrule is not the marble floors of the Senate; it is the sand of The Arena. He will give them blood and they will love him for it.'

'What does that mean for us?' Rauru put down his napkin and scratched his beard in concern.

'The Senate is the people, and if the people turn their loyalties over his tyranny, I'm afraid the Senate will be no more, and the dream that was Hyrule will become a nightmare.' Vaati said, taking an apple from the basket on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so a power struggle for the loyalty of the people is under way. Daltus plans to win them over with games in The Great Arena. But what is Zants plan have to do with all ofe this? And is he the only twili that will make and appearnce?<strong>

**Keep reading to find out! don't forget to comment and stuff, Ill try and update ASAP!**

**Till nxt chapter...**


	10. Coming Home

**Ok So we're back again! We lef tof with in Hyrule with Daltus along with the help of a mysterious ally come up with a plan to win the love of the people of Hyrule; 150 days of games in the Warriors Arena. But now let us go back to Parapa Deseret and see wha our other Gladiators are up too!**

**Don't forget to comment and stuff**

**Enjoy chapter!...**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**COMING HOME**

_The two most powerful warriors are patience and time._

_-Leo Tolstoy-_

* * *

><p>The shouts of the crowd were all that could be heard. <em>'Hylian! Hylian! Hylian!<em>'.

Link listend indifferently from inside the tiny tiger cage, where he sat with the other Warriors, each waiting for their turn to take the center of Arbiters Grounds.

He had grown used to the feel before a match, the anxiety and tension pulling at his stomach. The anticipation that made his pulse quicken and the adrenaline that totally took over once he was inside the Arena. Truthfully, he almost came to live for these emotions because in those short minutes inside the Arena, he was free. Free from all his loss and pain, his mind washed completely blank.

But then it would be over all too quickly and the hole in his heart would return and he would realize that nothing had changed. He hated that feeling. Hated coming back to his miserable reality. He hated the Arena, but he loved it at the same time. It was complicated.

'You are facing off against a crowd favorite' Groose said with a smirk as he fixed his chain-mail and straightened his gauntlets.

'Who is he?' Link asked still sitting. He never liked to wear any armour during a match.

'He calls himself The Jungle Warrior, but his real name is Odolwa. A silent killer. He has never been defeated in the Arena. He fights like a demon, whoever enters never makes it out in one piece.' Kafei said, as he sharpened his sword on a stone, 'Well at leas that is what the other fighters are saying.'

Link gave a small laugh. Groose patted him on the back as he got up,

'Don't worry Hylian, I never thought you would last this long anyway.' Kafei said with a smile. They all laughed.

Over the short couple of days that they had been fighting at Arbiters Grounds, the fighters had grown closer. Perhaps they shared the same bond through the bloodshed, but Link felt like each warrior was one of his brothers. He would happily give his life for anyone of these fine gentlemen and he was sure they would do the same for him.

Walking past his fellow Warriors to the entrance to the Arena, each one nodding and saluting him. Link couldn't help to be reminded of his battalion in the North. Back when he used to command such loyalty. Ganondorf nodded as he passed, giving one of his thin smiles through the helmet that he wore. His turn would come after Link.

Link looked out onto the sand pit of the Arena. The heat blurred his vision slightly and was already beginning to sweat, even though all he carried was a sword and small shield. Weapons he had grown accustomed to.

Waiting for him stood several heavily armed fighters each stomping their feet or bnaging their weapons together. But one man stole the attention as he stood in the in the center Of the Arena. He wore no armour, just a small cloth around his waist. He was easily twice the size of any of the other fighters and his massive body he was painted in many colourful, elaborate designs that ran from his neck all the way to his bare feet. All the colour made him look like an oil portrait that did not belong in this barren desert. His helmet covered his whole face, also engraved with strange designs. He wielded a large sword and small shield that he waved through the air as he did a strange sort of dance for the crowd. This definitely was the Jungle Warrior.

Link gave each fighter a half bow, he wasn't scared. He felt that other side of him emerge from the depths of his soul, the side that enjoyed this, the side that thirsted for the killing and the blood.

He started towards The Jungle Warrior in the center of the sand pit, but he had to go through each other fighter first.

Link moved on the attack coming hard with and overhand swing, that crashed down on the first fighters shield. It was deflected and he had to duck out of the way of the counter. Coming up Link landed a clean strike to the side of his opponents head followed by a thrust through his stomach. He slumped to the floor.

Two more attacked and Link blocked one, spinning with the momentum and coming down with a strike through the back. Deflect, parry, the second fighter's sword was ripped from his hand, defenseless, Link cut him down like wheat. All the while making his way closer to the center, where Odolwa just stood, watching and waiting. The crowd roared with every strike, chants of 'Odolwa!'.

When the last opponent lay dead in the sand, Link turned to The Jungle Warrior, scooping up one of the dead men's swords. The two fighters circled each other for what seemed like an eternity. Sweat dripped down Link's brow as he stared into the twisted engraved face of Odolwa's mask.

Suddenly Odolwa lunged forward with a wild swing; Link barely had time to block with his shield. Then the battle was on. Odolwa's movements were very acrobatic, almost as if he were dancing, following some deadly rhythm. A colourful blur of man and steel. If he hadn't been trying to take his head off, Link would have considered it almost beautiful.

With lightning speed the two fighters flitted around the arena, the swords were like quick lines slashing through the air. Link parried and twirled, and twisted and turned but each time he moved in, Odolwa was three moves ahead, dancing just out of reach of his strikes. He countered and sliced Link's leg, sending him down to one knee, the crowd roared. But when jumping in to finish the job, The Jungle Warrior made the mistake of leaving himself open. A deadly mistake.

Link quickly raised his sword just as Odwola came down with his own strike, Impaling himself on the blade. The unprotected midsection of the Jungle warrior, now red with his own blood. He stumbled stumbled backwards fumbling to pull the blade from his stomach. Not giving him a chance to recover Link was on him immediately, thrusting his remaining sword into Odolwa's chest. His arms fell limb to his sides and he dropped to his knees with a dull thud. Blood trickling down from underneath his cracked mask.

Link listened now to the dead silence of the crowd, holding their breath in anticipation. And suddenly he felt the rage bubble up within him. It burned his blood and he felt the heat resonate from the pit of his stomach. Everything he had been through, everything he was going through he was sick and tired of it. He hated all of this. Why had the goddesses cursed him with life? Even if he killed Odwola it would change nothing, the void in his heart would still be there.

Link glared at the spectators now, the anger and frustration blurred his vision. How could anyone watch this? Link knew what it was like to be around death. Always, somebody lost a son or a father. The men he had just killed, what would their families say knowing he would never return. He had hoped he could ease his pain by the pain of others, but now he knew that it was just an endless cycle. But why then could the spectators find so much comfort in the death of others? How dare they watch this? Well, if they wanted death so badly, he would give it to them.

With a loud frustrated cry Link ripped both swords from Odolwa's chest and slashed them together, slicing the Jungle Warrior's head clean off. His tattooed body slumped to the floor and his masked head rolled to Link's feet.

Link picked it up and hurled the The Jungle Warrior's head into the crowd, followed by his own sword. They crashed into a table spraying food and drink all over. The spectators dove for cover, knocking each other over in confusion and fear.

'ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?' Link shouted at them walking around the Arena, arms in the air like a maniac 'IS THAT NOT WHY YOU ARE HERE?' He caught Gaepora's eye, sitting with an amused look on his face. Link threw the second blade on the floor, and spat in disgust. He turned and stormed out of the Arena.

But just as he was about to leave, the crowd began to cheer. Louder than anything he had ever heard. Link turned back to them both confused and amazed by the people. Maybe death was what man really wanted. Then he turned and went back to his cage along with the other Warriors, each waiting for their turn for a shot at a glorious death.

* * *

><p>Link was still in a foul mood later when he was summoned to Gaepora's chamber later that night.<p>

He had never been to this side of the compound before and was mildly surprised at how beautiful it was. Fine antique furniture filled the rooms along with many pieces of fine art. The smell of polished wood was nice compared to the mold that Link had grown used to.

Gaepora's chamber was no different from the rest of the house except for the fact that it was way more crammed with fine works. Paintings, carvings, and suits of armour filled the room. Various vases of all sizes filled with scrolls and other dusty junk. Somehow Link wasn't surprised that Gaepora had all this stuff, he wasn't the type of man to give anything away. There was a small bed and desk shoved in the corner, but other than that there was barley any room to stand.

'You sent for me?' Link said impatiently to Gaepora's back.

'Ahh yes,' Gaepora said, turning from examining one of the fine statues, 'You are good, Hylian, but you're not _that_ good. You could be magnificent," He said maneuvering his way through the mess.

'I am required to kill so I kill,' Link said coldly, he still didn't know if he liked Gaepora yet.

'That is enough for the provinces of Parapa, but not in the Great City of Hyrule. Not in The Warriors Arena.'

'Hyrule?' Link asked slightly interested.

'The Young King has arranged for a series of spectacles. A hundred and Fifty days. So finally, after five years of scraping flea infested towns like this one, we are going back to our true home, to where we belong, The Warriors Arena.' The mere mention of the word seemed to strike a nerve and his eyes glazed over, remembering long forgotten times, 'You should see The Arena, Hylian! Fifty thousand spectators watching every movement of your sword, willing you to make the killing blow. The silence before you strike… and the noise afterwards, like a storm as if you were a god or The Hero of Hyrule himself!'

At the mention of Daltus's name Link's jaw locked and his fists clenched. But he was able to control himself.

'You were a Warrior?' Link asked instead, somehow not surprised.

'Yes, I was' Gaepora said quietly, but Link could sense the pride in his voice.

'And you won your freedom?' Link continued a hint of an idea forming in his mind.

'Long time ago, I sat before the old King, Daphnes Nohansen and he presented me with the symbol of our freedom.'

'_You _knew Daphnes Nohansen,' Link gave a small laugh, finding it hard to believe that these two completely different men would have ever crossed paths.

'I didn't say I _knew_ him. I said I _knelt_ before him once.'

Suddenly an idea flickered to life in Link's mind. He waded into the sea of junk and once he was closer to Gaepora he whispered, 'You asked me what I want? I also want to stand infront of the King, as you did.'

Gaproa raised his eyebrows, a slight look of understanding in his eyes, 'Then you listen to me. Learn from me. I wasn't the best because I killed the quickest. I was the best because the crowd loved me. Win the crowd and you will win your freedom.'

Link thought about freedom. Truthfully, there was only one way he could be free, but that time had not come yet.

* * *

><p>'There is nothing for me out there, back in my country,' Kafei said as he, Link and Ganondorf sat atop the roof of the compound, gazing at the setting sun. It would be their last sunset in Parapa, as for tomorrow they would be leaving for The City of Hyurle. Link had to admit he was going to miss the peaceful nights of the desert. But not that much.<p>

'Every man has something.' Ganondorf said, slicing an apple with his knife and plopping a piece into his mouth. It seemed success in the arena merited its benefits.

Kafei let out a deep sigh as if he was remembering something painful, 'I once had a great love, but I was a coward and in my cowardice shamed our relationship. I cannot go back.'

'What happened?' Ganondorf asked

'I lost something that we both held very dear. And when I attempted to get it back it was destroyed. She said she would wait for me to bring it back. But that was five years ago. And still I have not returned.'

'Tell us about her.' Ganndorf said

'Her beauty rivals that of any goddess, eyes so deep you'll find that you have lost yourself inside them. She was perfect, I did not deserve the warmth of her touch or the kindness of her smile.' Kafei looked down in shame

Gnaondorf placed a hand on his shoulder, 'If she is how you describe, then perhaps you should try and right the wrongs you have committed. There is no shame in that. When all this is over of course.'

Kafei gave a weak smile, 'I am a coward at heart Ganondorf, I am not like you.'

'There is a coward in all of us. We just need to control when he decides to show himself,' Link said, 'I think you will find there is more valor in you than you could know.'

'Thank you my friends, and I am honoured to call you that.' Kafei said.

There was a small pause while they watched the stars fill the sky, millions of tiny dots painting beautiful images on the black canvas. The crickets were singing their midnight medleys and the night owls were hooting at the moon.

'It is somewhere out there, my country, my home, my family.' Ganondorf said finally, gazing out far to the east. 'Will I ever see them again, I think not.'

'Do you believe that you will see them again when you die.' Link asked thinking of his own family

'I think so. But I will die soon, they will not for many years. So I will have to wait a bit.' Ganondorf chuckled.

'But you would… wait?' Kafei asked as Ganondorf offered him a piece of apple.

'Of course.' Ganondorf answered.

' My wife and son are already waiting for me.' Link smiled, looking up at the sky.

'You will see them again, my friend, but not yet. Ganondorf patted Link on the shoulder in assurance, 'Not yet.'

'Not yet, not yet.' Link said with a slight smile. There was still much he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that's the chapter! I don't know why I picked Odolwa to appear in the arena I just thought he might be a cool character. And the little dialogue between Link, Ganondorf and Kafei is the start of the friendship between them. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and if you wanna see any more characters make an appearance!<strong>

**Till nxt chapter...**


	11. The Power of the Mob

**And we re back! So i wasn't really happy with this chapter but realized it would take forever to make i perfect so whatever, here it is! We left off with the gladiators coming to Hyrule for the games in the Warriors Arena. **

**Jst wanted to say thanks to all the people who are reading and commenting, you guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**THE POWER OF THE MOB**

_The most violent element in our society is ignorance._

_-Emma Goldman-_

* * *

><p>The City of Hyrule gave out a strange energy that could infect one right to the very soul. Almost as if the city itself were alive; a living breathing entity. The people were the blood running through its veins and its heart, The Warriors Arena. Link's breath was taken away by the sheer magnitude of it all.<p>

Arbiter's Grounds was merely a tiny sand pit compared to The Warriors Arena. It stood at least three stories high and looked like it could easily fit the entire Hylian army. Glorious statues of gargoyles stood guard atop the entrance and gigantic marble columns reached up towards the heavens. It towered over any other building in its vicinity, only matched by the palace itself.

'Did you ever see anything like that before? I didn't know man could build such a thing!' Ganondorf said in awe, staring up at it magnificent battlements.

'Back home we have a great clock tower, but that is nothing compared to _this_!' Kafei exclaimed to Groose, who seemed indifferent to the city around him.

Warriors from across the land were arriving in carts and carriages, all gathering in front of The Arena. A crowd of locals was also forming, as the people itched to get a glimpse of the gladiators. Link looked around uncomfortably, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as if someone had their eye on him. He hated that feeling.

'You are the one the call Hylian?' Someone tugged on Links tunic, causing him to jump a little.

To his surprise, a young boy stood in front of him, barley up to his waist. He was dressed in fine clothes, indicating he was no beggar. Also, his servants stood a few steps away.

'Yes' Link said, shooting a reproachful look at Ganondorf laughing behind him.

'Hmm, they said you were a giant, that you could crush a mans skull with one hand.' The boy said a little disappointed. This was too much and Ganondorf, Kafei and Groose burst out in fits of laughter.

'Mans? No… but a boys …' Link teasingly stretched his hand over the boys head. His servants looked nervous but the boy smiled.

'I like you Hylian, I will cheer for you tomorrow in the Arena.'

'They let you watch the games?' Link said alittle taken aback, he didn't think that this sort of thing appealed to a child.

'My uncle says they will make me strong.'

'Master Tobea, it is time for us to go.' Cut in one of the servants from behind, looking nervously at the pack of fighters lounging along the Arena entrance.

'Your name is Tobea?' Link asked, recognizing the name.

'Yes after my father.' With that Tobea retreated with his servants into the crowd. Link backed up against the wall, scanning the faces, searching for Zelda or… Daltus. If that was her son, they could be close and he did not want to be recognized, not yet.

'Well it seems you already have the audiences attention.' Ganondorf said clasping Link on the back, 'Your reputation does proceed you.'

'Don't anger him, Ganondorf, he may crush your skull with his bare hands!' Kafei choked through his laughter.

* * *

><p>The Gladiators were led to a small compound attached to The Arena, this would be their living quarters for the remainder of the games. Link had to admit, it was quite an upgrade from Gaepora's training facility in Parapa.<p>

Gaepora was off to one side speaking to a group of other slave masters. As Link passed he caught a glimpse of what they were saying.

'…I will not sacrifice my best fighters! The Battle of Ikana Valley? You mean the _massacre _of Ikana Valley!' Gaepora was furious

'The crowd wants battles, so the King gives them battles. And you get the Battle of the Valley.' The other man was saying, 'It seems you have traveled all this way for nothing Gaepora, I fear your fighters will not make it out of the first match alive.'

* * *

><p>Deep within the bowels of the Great Arena, the warriors were getting ready for one of the greatest moments of their short lives. At least twenty fighters were crammed into a series of underground tunnels that lead up to the main stage. It was hot underground and smelled of mold.<p>

The atmosphere was even more intense than their first match at Arbiter's Grounds. The excitement of the crowd amplified tenfold. They could feel the cheers rattle their bones. This was nothing like anything they were prepared for.

There were an assortment of swords, shields, spears and helmets. Link took a plain short sword along with a round, battered wooden shield. He examined the helmets before finally choosing one that concealed his entire face.

A short pudgy man entered from the Arena above, his pure white robe amplified his scarlet red cheeks

'You will enter the Arena now. When His Majesty enters, raise your weapons, salute him and then speak together. Face the King, do not turn your back on him, now go and die with honour.'

* * *

><p>Link's vision was clowded with dark purple spots as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright sunlight. He looked all around, up the various levels of the audience, all of them on their feet cheering and yelling. He could barely hear his own thoughts. The fighters made their way to the center of the pitch. As instructed, each fighter turned towards where Daltus was sitting and raised their weapons, saluting him. Everyone except Link, who didn't even look in the King's direction.<p>

The announcer's voice boomed to the crowd, 'On this day we reach back in history to bring you a re-creation of the final fall of the Ikana Tribe. On the barren straights of the Ikana Valley, there stood the invincible armies of the Ikana Barbarians! Ferocious assassins, from a brute nation bent on destruction and death! His Majesty is pleased to present…. THE IKANA BARBARIANS!'

The crowd cheered. Kafei looked at Ganondorf confused. It seemed they were to play the role of the Ikana in this charade. And If Link remembered his history correctly, the Ikana were completely wiped out by the Hylians.

'Anyone here been in the army?' Link asked the men as they stood in the center of the Arena, while the announcer introduced the Royal Hylian Battalion.

Some of the men murmured, 'Yes,' or 'Yes, I served with you once.'

'Alright, whatever comes out of those gates, we have better chance if we stay together. Do you understand? we stay together, we survive.' Link said to them, they nodded in agreement, coming a little closer together.

The 'Hylian Battalion' came barreling into the Arena, followed by the cheers of the crowd. About a dozen of them, they rode on magnificent chariots, lined with razor sharp blades on the edge of the wheels. The began to circle the outskirts of the pitch, surrounding Link and the rest of the 'Ikana'.

The battle ensued, and it started out true to historic events. The chariots split their ranks easily, the razor sharp blades cutting through their thin shields easily. on their own, they stood no chance. Link was shouting wildy, just like he used to on the battle field.

One chariot circled around and charged once again towards the group of fighters (which was significantly smaller now). But this time Link was ready.

'Come together… Stay as one, Lock your shields… hold as one.'

There was a loud clank as the chariot collided with their formed wall, but no real damage was done. They had blocked the attack! Together their shields reinforced the other.

'Good work!' Link shouted, it did feel could to be back in control of something. But now the second chariot was on them once again. Charging forward, blades, shining with blood.

This time Link ordered his men to meet it as it charged, they lowered themselves just a little and on impact the chariot was sent sailing through the air, throwing the drivers to the floor. The Warriors immediately finished them off. The crowd cheered uncontrollably.

But two more chariots took his place and now the 'Hylian' soldiers were firing arrows. Groose yelped in pain as one buried deeply in his upper leg. He stumbled backwards right into the path of an oncoming chariot. Seeing this Link hurtled forward and managed to tackle him out of the way, just in time. He felt the WHOOSH as the chariot whipped past.

'Thanks.' Groose muttered, yanking the arrow from his leg. But there was no time to stop now, there ranks had been broken and they needed to act fast. Link ran beside one of the chariots and with all his might lept inside with a well-timed jump. Taking control of the reigns he steered towards another chariot, crashing headlong right into it, sending himself and the other riders flying.

He rolled with the impact, getting up, sword at the ready. Ganondorf and Kafei were working together, taking out the remaining archers. Groose had two soldiers in headlocks and was taking turns smashing their heads on the floor. The rest of the 'Hylian' battalion lay dead on the Arena floor. It seemed History had been rewritten.

Link smiled, raising his sword in victory. Groose, Ganondorf and the rest followed suit, shouting along with the now uncontrollable crowd.

* * *

><p>Daltus watched the battle from above, turning to the announcer a little confused.<p>

'My history is a little hazy Senator, but aren't the Ikana supposed to lose the Battle of The Valley?'

'Y-yes, forgive me my lord.' The announcer stammered.

'No, I rather enjoy surprises,' Dlatus said with a smile at Zelda who sat beside him, not nearly as interested in the fight as he was.

'Who is that?' Daltus pointed to the man raising his sword, the one who had tackled the other out of the way of the chariot.

'They call him the Hylian, Your majesty,' the announcer bowed low

'Hmmm, I think I will meet him.' Daltus said at last

'Yes of course, Highness.'

* * *

><p>The gates to the arena opened once again and Link turned, expecting to see more chariots. But instead about two dozen heavily armed Royal guards entered. Including to Link's surprise, Rusl.<p>

'Drop you weapons!' He ordered to the Warriors, they were all a bit hesitant but Link nodded to them and they obeyed.

'Hylian, the King has asked for you.' Rusl addressed Link, who had to resist the urge to tackle him.

He paused for a moment, eyeing a tip of an arrowhead in the sand.

'I am at His Majesty's service.' he said finally.

Daltus was greeted by the cheers of the crowd as he entered. His face was glowing with delight as he waved. Slowly Link bowed before the King, his fellow gladiators doing the same.

'Rise, please.' Daltus said softly to them. Link rose, the arrow hidden in his hand. Just few more steps and he would have his revenge. A few short steps. He would pierce the King's chest before he even knew what had happened.

But suddenly, the boy Tobea came running in behind Daltus, who embraced him in a tight hug, holding him close to his chest. Link relaxed the arrow in his hand. He would not endanger the life of an innocent boy. He was not like Daltus.

'Your fame is well deserved, Hylian. There has not been a Warrior to match you.' Daltus was speaking directly to Link, who could barley control his rage beneath his mask. He was glad he had chosen one that covered his entire face. ' As for this young man,' Daltus brought Tobea right in front of him, 'He insists you are the Great Hero of Time reborn, or was it Harkinian himself? Well, why doesn't the Hero reveal himself to the crowd?' Daltus said with a huge smile, that made Link icy on the inside. Link said nothing.

'You do have a name?' Daltus asked his smile faltering,

'My name is Gladiator.' Link said simply as he slowly turned and walked away. The crowd went silent. Even Ganondorf looked uncomfortable.

'How dare you show your back to me.' Daltus was outraged, the smile vanished from his face, 'SLAVE! You will remove your helmet and tell me your name!' The guards all around them readied their weapons. The rest of the gladiators clenched their fists ready to fight. Link stopped, he could not let them sacrifice themselves for him. He already had enough blood on his hands. He slowly turned back around removing his helmet as he did so.

Daltus's eyes went wide. A mix of fear and disbelief. A similiar expression on Rusl. Everyone in the Arena was holding their breath.

'My name is Linkus Fyres Animus Midus. Commander of the armies in the north and loyal servant to the one true King, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.' with ever step Link advaned closer to Daltus, 'Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife...' Link was trembling with rage, looking right into the wide eyes of Daltus, '…And I will have my vengeance. In this life or the next.'

Daltus was to shocked to speak. He turned to Rusl, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Link knew what he was going to do but really didn't care. He had been praying for death for the past couple months now.

'Arms' Rusl called faintly, and the Royal Guards readied their crossbows.

But when they did something very unexpected happened: The crowd erupted in chaos. Booing and jeering, the chants of 'Live, Live, Live!' filled their ears. And Link smiled at a horrified Daltus. Gaepora was right again.

The chants were growing louder, until every single person in the Arena was chanting. The smile gone from Daltus's face, he looked as if he was going to break down in tears.

'Shhh!' He tried to calm the people with his hands but they didn't not listen. He looked around horrified at what was happening before he turned on his heel and swept back out of the arena. His guards followed him. The crowd went wild.

Link looked back at Ganondorf who also had a wide grin on his face. They raced their sword in the air in victory. The gladiators marched out of the arena and back to their holding cells, feeling as if they could take on the power of the goddesses themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so now that everyone knows Link is alive what does that mean for him and for Hyrule? And get ready for the appearance of a fan favorite coming soon! So let me know what you guys thought of the chapter hopefully the qualty of writing will be better from here on out. And as always let me know what characters u wanna see make an appearance!<strong>

**till nxt chapter...**


	12. A Mysterious Ally

**Ok friends, were back. So my udate schedule has pretty much gone out the window so Im jst gunna try and update as often as I can! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you guys think of the story so far and if theres any characters you still wanna see!**

**Lets get right into it hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

**A MYSTERIOUS ALLY**

_You may find that the help you seek can be found not in your dearest friend, but in your closest enemy._

_-unknown-_

* * *

><p>Zelda kept replaying the scene of the Arena over in her head. When Link had taken off his mask, she had almost cried out in joy. Fortunate nobody had noticed her reaction. The happiness she had felt still lingered in her heart, but she carefully locked it away, for fear it would over flow and burst through her chest.<p>

She needed to meet with him, she had no idea what she would say, but she knew she had too. A strange feeling that Link could make things right. She had always felt that way about him, when they were younger, Link was the one person who she could always turn to.

Despite all these things racing through her mind, she sat calmy with her brother in his study. Watching him pace and curse in frustration.

'Why is he still alive?' Comodus asked, almost in tears

'I don't know' Zelda answered calmly, her heart was racing

'He should not be alive. This _aggravates_ me! I am terribly vexed! I did what I had to do! Father would have drove Hyrule into the ground. I did what I did because I love Hyrule, you do see that don't you?' He asked her.

Zelda said nothing and there was silence between them. Painful silence that seemed to last an eternity.

'What did you feel when you saw him?' Daltus asked suddenly as if someone had whispered an idea in his ear.

'I felt nothing.' Zelda said alittle too quickly. Daltus looked at her, his eyes darker than usual, but then he relaxed.

'They lied to me, they told me he was dead. If they lie to me, they do not respect me. I cannot win over the people if they do not respect me.' He began to pace again and it seemed as if he was talking to someone else, as if he had forgeotten Zelda was even in the room.

'Well, you must let them know that this treachery must not go unpunished.' Zelda said, it really killed her on the inside to be so cold on the outside, but Link was right, she had a knack for survival. She could not risk getting on Daltus's bad side.

Daltus looked a little surprised as if seeing her there for the first time, but then he started to chuckle, 'Sister I would not want to have you as my enemy.'

'What will you do?' Zelda asked, feeling alittle sick,

Daltus just smiled.

* * *

><p>Zelda walked through dark corridors of the palace. She was not afraid of the darkness, only of what might be hiding behind it. Her steps echoed across the stone floor and through the empty walls, she quickened her pace. Up a flight of stairs and down the dark corridor and then up another flight of stairs. All the while, the hairs at the back of her neck pricked up, she felt someone's watchful eyes on her. Or something's.<p>

'Tee hee!' A sudden high-pitched laugh echoed up the corridor. It seemed to be everywhere but nowhere at the same time.

Zelda turned but nobody was there. She could feel the presence of another but her eyes could not detect anything. She squinted in the darkness, eyes watching closely and ears strained to listen.

'Honestly Princess, even with your gifted eyes, I wouldn't expect for you to see me.' The voice came from Zelda's left now, but still no one there.

'Tee, hee!' The voice giggled again at the flustered princess.

'I do apologize, but I cannot seem to find you in the dark' Zelda asked politely, although she was rather annoyed at this point. But In her experience, it was always wise to be polite to things unknown.

'Hmmm, such a proper tone, you truly are as cunning as your reputation.' The voice twittered, 'Very well, I've had my fun…' Suddenly a figure formed from the shadows. A tiny imp like creature, with an mischievous smile, showing all her tiny, sharp teeth. Only about two feet tall, she floated at Zelda's eye level leaning comfortably on thin air. Her bright yellow eyes shone in the dark. And on her head she wore a helmet that was nearly twice the size of her entire body, it would have been comical if there wasn't an aura of extremely powerful magic about it.

Zelda was at a lose for words, she had never seen a creature like this before. She didn't even know creatures like this existed outside of myth and fairy-tale. She blinked, opened her mouth and then closed it again. She must be losing her mind.

'I am Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm.' The creature spoke and gave a little curtsy

Zelda was still stunned to silence, gaping at Midna (and much to Midna's amusment) but she managed a small bow in return. Midna giggled again.

'You seem alittle… surprised? No… astonished?... Overwhelmed perhaps?' Midna began floating around Zelda's head, disapearing and reappearing with every word.

'I-I'm just a little confused.' Zelda said trying to follow Midna. The stress of everything that was going on had turned her delusional. Zelda had read in many storybooks about the Twili people, but they were supposed to be just legends and folktales. How could Midna be real? And if she was What was she doing here?

As if reading her mind, Midna disappeared and reappeared on Zelda's shoulder, 'Those are _excellent_ question princess! tee hee! But not here, the shadows cannot be trusted!'

She snapped her fingers and the corridor around them dissolved in the shadows, Zelda's felt as if she was being compressed to the point where she had to gasp for air. When she could not hold on any longer, the scenery stabilized and she looked around to find that they were in her own bedchamber. She lay on the floor gasping for air.

Midna was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps it was all a dream?

Suddenly the lock clicked on the door and the all the candles in the room blew out. The only light now, coming from the fireplace on the other side of the room, Casting eerie shadows across the carpeted floor.

'Psst, over here!' It was Midna's voice, followed by her impish figure as it emerged from the shadow on the wall. She seemed to be enjoying this immensely, 'Ahh that's better, There is a strange beauty about the darkness, wouldn't you agree princess?' Midna asked but Zelda just stared at her.

'Y-you are for real' Zelda said finally, more of a statement than a question. Midna rolled her eyes and did a little somersault in the air.

'Of course I am! my word you surface dwellers are slow. No wonder nothing gets done up here!'

'I thought the twilight people were just a myth.' Zelda replied pushing herself up to a seated position. Her heart rate finally getting back under control.

'Well there are a lot of things that people don't believe in. That doesn't make them less real.' Midna replied, floating curiously around the room.

'Oh.' Zelda said, feeling a little foolish. She really hadn't thought about that and for a moment began to wonder what other myths could turn out to be true. She collapsed into an armchair by the fire and watched as Midna examined her reflection in a particularly large mirror on the wall.

'Now back to your questions…' Midna said turning back to Zelda, 'Yes I am indeed a Twili and as for what I am _doing_ in the light world, well… let's just say I feel we both have a common problem, and I am looking for… help.' Midna winced at her last words.

'Common problem?' Zelda asked, Midna was not making any sense.

'Your King, I mean, tee hee. Midna giggled again. I know what he has done and I know that if he is not stopped things will get worse. I simply want to help you… fix, your problem.' Midna gave an impish grin, flashing her teeth.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, 'Why would you help us? You don't even belong to this world, what's in it for you?'

For the first time, Midna sounded alittle serious, 'Well, we have a similar situation in our world, kind of a… civil war if you will. And one of our Royal Family member has decided that he wants to rule all the Twilight. And you can bet that I will _not_ let that happen.' Midna eyes narrowed and her helmet began to smoke.

'Forgive me, but I still don't understand what your world has to do with ours.'

'Hmmph, I was hoping you would just agree with me,' Midna sighed, 'I guess you are sharper than I gave you credit for… Very well.'

Midna reappeared infront of Zelda, 'You see, I think that our Royal family member...I'll call him The Usurper...but anyways, he wants to use your King to help him gain something. Well… not so much use your king… just his body.'

'So this…Usurper, is plotting with Daltus?' Zelda asked, trying to follow what Midna was saying. The thought of what Daltus would do with such powerful magic at his side, made her shudder.

'Perhaps, Honestly I am not sure.' Midna said alittle apologetically, 'All I know is that whatever the Usurper is up to, it will not bode well for my world or yours.'

Zelda surveyed the Imp up and down, she felt a strange connection between them, as if something more powerful than fate had brought them together. Was this the gods answering her prayers?

'What do you propose we do?' Zelda asked the upside down Midna.

'Not to worry princess, my plan is a simple one,' Midna laughed, 'We simply _kill_ them both, tee hee!' Midna said this as if it was the simplest task on the planet. As if a small child could do it.

Zelda rolled her eyes, 'I don't know how things work down in the twilight or whatever, but up here one cannot just kill a member of the Royal family, especially one as ruthless as Daltus. They would be killed before they even got close.'

But Midna seemed to have already thought of this, 'Well, it's a good thing I already thought of that.' She said, 'And I think I have found someone who is strong enough to face both the Usurper and your King.'

'Who?' Zelda could think of only one person,

'The one the people call Hylian,' Midna said, 'There is a strong essence about him. He has what it takes to go the distance.' Zelda was silent for a moment, her mind pondering the thought. The more she thought, the more it seemed clear that Link had always been their best chance if they ever wanted to be rid of Daltus.

How do I know I can trust you?' Zelda said finally, the fireplace had been reduced to glowing embers by now; they illuminated Midna's glowing eyes.

'You can't!' Midna giggled doing flipping upside down again, 'But it's fun isn't it, to venture down the unknown path…' She disappeared but her voice could still be heard, '…Never knowing if you will make it to the other side. To put your trust in a complete stranger out of your belief in your own ideals. Tee hee!' She reappeared on Zelda's shoulder, 'things _are_ very complicated in this world, aren't they?'

Zelda sighed, it seemed they had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so Enter Midna! It seems a some war is going on between the Twili and both Midna and Zant plan to do something about it. is everyone just pawns on a chess board towards some sort of end game? Well find out soon enough!<strong>

**So I always wondered what Midna and Zelda's first meeting was like, i think I got Midna's personality across like I wanted to. Let me know what you guys thought, as always, comment, follow and stuff, cant wait to hear from you guys!**

**So till nxt chapter...**


	13. A Familiar Face

**Welcome Back Friends! Thanks for all the support. Don't forget to keep commenting and giving ur feedback, I love to hear from u guys!**

**So lets dive right back into it, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**A FAMILIAR FACE**

_Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light._

_-Helen Keller-_

* * *

><p>The cries of the crowd were still ringing in Link's ears as he sat in his cell in the warrior's living quarters. His eardrums still throbbing to the rhythm of their chants. His name, they cheered for him, the people were on his side.<p>

It was a start. He defied Daltus in front of all the citizens of Hyrule, made him look like the joke that he really was. But it still wasn't enough; Link would not be satisfied until he hurt Daltus the same in the same way Daltus hurt him. He wanted the King to feel what it truly meant to lose everything, to hurt so bad that he would wish for death. And Link planned to be there to grant his wish.

One of the guards rattling the bars of his cell interrupted Link's thoughts. It was Viscen, a young Hylian soldier, who had a fascination for the gladiators of the Arena. He was nicer to Link than most of the guards and Link spotted him, practising some sword maneuvers one time. All in all Viscen was just a young boy dreaming of being a great warrior. Much like Link when he was that age.

'Hylian, you have a visitor,' Said Viscen, as he rummaged through his set of keys to open the door.

'I didn't realize I was allowed visitors.' Link muttered, walking up to the bars to see who it was, 'Who would be visi-'

She wore a hooded cloak that covered her face but when she pulled it back, there was no mistaking her influential blue eyes. It was Zelda.

'I knew your brother would send assassins. I didn't know he would send his best, Link snapped viciously.

'Link, he doesn't know I am here.' Zelda said a little unsure of how to act, he could tell she was nervous, even if she did her best to hide it.

'My family was burned and crucified while they were still alive!' Link shouted, his anger suddenly getting the best of him.

'I knew nothing ab-'!'

'Don't lie to me!' Link cut her off. There was silence as he glared at her. She bit her lip, something he had never seen her do before.

'I-I wept for them.' Zelda said quietly,

At this Link couldn't hold himself back, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her up against the bars, 'As you wept for your father? AS YOU WEPT FOR YOUR FATHER!' Link shouted his face inches from hers. He tightened his grip, he didn't want to hear any of her lies.

But tears began to trickle down from her eyes as she spluttered and gasped for air, 'I have been living in a prison of fear since that day. You don't know what that is like! T-to be unable to mourn your father. To live in terror of your brother because your son is heir to the throne… Oh I have wept.'

'My son was innocent,' Link said, he could feel tears of anger and frustration begin to form.

'So is mine,' Zelda said through her tears, 'M-must my son die before you can trust me?'

Link slowly released his grip on her throat, she fell to the floor gasping for air. She was right, he was taking his anger out on the wrong person. Zelda was in the same situation as he was.

'What does it matter if I trust you?' Link asked pacing up and down his cell.

'The gods have spared you. At the arena, I saw a slave become more powerful than the King of Hyrule.' Zelda said getting to her feet, and wiping her eyes.

'Spared me?' Link laughed, 'I am at their mercy, with only the power to amuse the mob.'

'But that is power. The mob _is_ Hyrule, and while Daltus controls it, he controls everything. While the people follow him, no one will dare stand up…until you. We need your help.'

'The Senate opposes him yet they do nothing?' Link spat on the floor.

'This is much bigger than the Senate or Hyrule. Zelda said, 'You are our only hope to be rid of Daltus's tyranny… our only hope of _saving_ Hyrule.'

'Don't you understand? I may _die _ in this cell tonight, or in the Arena. I am a slave and what possible difference can a slave make?' Link was done with all Hyrule's politics. He would serve himself and that is all. If he were to kill Daltus it would be on his own terms. He didn't owe anyone anything.

'I knew a man once. A noble man, with principles, who loved my father… and my father loved him. This man served Hyrule well.' She gave him a weak smile and reached out to him.

'That man is gone,' Link said pushing her away, 'Your brother did his work well.'

'Let me help you' she begged, tears beginning to form once again in her eyes.

'You want to help me?' Link took a step closer, 'Forget you ever knew me. Leave and never come here again. Guard this lady is finished with me.' Link called to Viscen who was waiting just outside the cell to escort Zelda away.

* * *

><p>The were no scheduled matches for the day so the fighters got a little break. Some time to heal from old injuries or to just relax and enjoy the day. After all they had no idea if they would make it till the end of the week.<p>

Link had only told Ganondorf about his meeting with Zelda last night. Ganondorf was more than skeptical if Link could trust her and advised Link he should watch his back closely.

'So you commanded legions?' Groose asked as he, Link, Ganondorf and Kafei all sat at one table in the courtyard. Kafei and Groose where playing a game of crudely made checker pieces, while Ganondorf sharpened his knife on a smooth stone.

'Yes ,' Link said

'In The North?'

'In many countries.'

The cook entered the courtyard and began calling out names, signalling it was time for their one meal a day. Link's name was called and he went over and received his bowl of beans and bread. Ganondorf stopped sharpening his blade as Link sat back down, eyeing Link's bowl suspiciously. Link looked from the bowl of beans and back to Ganondorf, who shook his head. With a sigh, Link pushed the beans away.

Groose gave a little snort, scooping some of Link's beans with his own spoon. He gulped them down and then suddenly began to cough and gasp clutching at his throat… but then he started to laugh. The rest of them let out sighs of relief and Link began to eat his beans, knowing now that they were indeed safe to eat and not poisoned.

'You have a great name.' Kafei said, 'He must kill your name before he kills you.'

'Well that moment may come sooner rather than later.' Groose said through mouthfuls of bread. The Dragon Knight, Volga is here. He is the most feared warrior in the entire kingdom. He is said to wear the skull of a dragon he slew with his bare hands.'

Link laughed, 'Well at least I won't have to endure this dreadful food any longer.'

'Are you not scared of the King's wrath?' Kafei asked curiously, skipping over two of Grooses pieces.

'I just know there is nothing more he can do to me.' Link said, 'That is where my strength comes from.'

'You know, you will become a symbol of hope. The people will look to the Great Hyian.' Ganondorf commented, examining his blade before laying it down on the table.

'The people should put their faith in something alittle more real.' Link said, pushing the bowl away from him and rising from the table.

* * *

><p>The Royal chariots of His Highness entered the arena, throwing bread and fruit to the crowd. Daltus stood smiling and waving, accepting the crowds cheers. He galloped another lap around the stadium before being escorted to his own seat up above.<p>

The announcer, speaking into a large megaphone began to introduce the fighters.

'People of Hyrule' he boomed, 'we will celebrate the sixty-fourth day of these games with a historical match. His Highness has arranged s special treat for you, Citizens of Hyrule. Returning to the Arena after five years of retirement, His Majesty is proud to bring you the only undefeated champion in Hyrule history… the legendary Vogla, The Dragon Knight!'

Volga entered the arena on a chariot. He thundered to the center, his red, plated armour gleaming in the sun. He indeed wore a helmet made from the skull of a dragon, its hollowed eyes and twisted horns were the last thing most of his opponents saw. He let out a monstrous roar and flames erupted from his hands.

Link listened in disgust to the crowd from inside the room where the other fighters were waiting for their turn in the arena. He had a simple chest plate and the short sword he had come accustomed. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the upcoming fight, but it kept jumping back to his last meeting with Zelda. Maybe he was wrong to have sent her away.

Gaepora stood with him nervously fidgeting with his hat as he glanced through the gate to the arena. He had quite a bit of money on the upcoming match.

'He really knows how to manipulate the mob' He commented, looking at the crowd jeering with excitement.

'Daphnes Nohansen had a dream that was Hyrule, and this…' Link gestured to Volga shooting flames for the corwd, '…this is not it.' Link said coldly

'Daphnes Nohansen is dead, Link. All we mortals are but shadows and dust… just shadows and dust…' He trailed off as the announcer began to introduce Link.

'…And now representing the trainng lyceum of Headmaster Gaepora, King Daltus is proud to present, The Hylian… Link!'

'by the gods take this!' Gaepora said exasperated as he handed Link a small wooden shield, 'I don't want to see my investment perish so quickly!' Link smiled, giving a little nod before jogging out to the center of the Arena.

When the gates flung open and Link stepped into the Arena, he felt like he was home. He stuck his sword in the ground, bent over, and rubbed a little sand through his fingers.

Volga turned to the where the King was seated along with Zelda and some of the other Senators.

'We who are about to die, Salute you!' Volga roared, bowing low. There was a moment of silence as it was Link's turn to do the same, but he did not make the slightest motion or even glance up at the King.

After a confused moment, the match began. Volga was extremely powerful and quick. He would attack in a flurry Link was only able to move away. Link came in with a couple swings and managed a few good strikes but Volga sent him flying across the sand with a swift kick to the ribs. Link rolled over spitting blood. He didn't have much time to get his bearings because Volga suddenly began hurling fireballs conjured from nowhere. Link was running and tumbling all over the arena fire shooting up from all angles. The crowd was cheering and this seemed to intensify the heat of the flames. Volga came in swinging with his hatchet but Link rolled and came around slicing his back. He roared in pain turning to swing that Link just barely able to block with his shield. Giving a silent prayer to Gaepora, Link landed a clean blow with his shield followed by a strike with his sword to Volgas head. Immediately pain erupted from his arm. Volgas helmet was so strong that Link's shield was splintered. Throwing it to the side Link rolled out of the way pf another flurry of attacks from The Dragon knight.

Volga came forward with a new rage, blasts of fire erupted all around him now, it was scorching in the arena. But this time Link was ready, he dodged and slashed across Volga's stomach, blood flying in all directions. Volga reeled in pain and stumbled backwards, spurting blood from his mouth. He dropped to one knee in defeat, panting heavily from the exhaustion and blood loss.

The crowd chanted around him, 'Kill, kill, kill!' Link had his sword in his hand and he was standing over the defenceless Dragon Knight…. Kill…kill…

Daltus stood at the top of his seat, where everyone in the arena could see. His jaw twitched in frustration as he slowly made a downward motion with his hand, signalling Link to finish off Volga. The crowd was still chanting. Link's heart was pounding, Volga looked up at him, acceptance in his eyes, they both knew how this was going to end. But Link felt a strange feeling inside him. Something he had never felt in a long time. A warmth, like the warmth he used to feel when holding his wife. It spread through his body and finally manifested in his left hand. It tingled so that Link almost dropped his sword. He stared at his hand curiously… Kill…Kill…Kill…

But Link did drop his sword. This feeling reminded him of the man that he used to be, the man Malon had fallen in love with. He would put a stop to this endless bloodshed. He had only one life left to take and that was not Volga's. Link looked up at Daltus who was staring dangerously at him. Link raised his sword and threw it at Volga's knees. He would not take a life today.

Instantly the crowd switched to cheers of 'Link the courageous' or 'Link the merciful' Even from his place down below, Link saw the hate flash in Daltus's eyes, before it was replaced by a wide smile. He whispered something to Rusl and they both disappeared from the stands.

* * *

><p>Link left Volga in the middle of the arena and walked back to the other fighters, but he found his path blocked by Daltus's personal guards-The Black Soldiers as they were called. The king himself was met with boos from the crowd as he approached Link.<p>

'What am I going to do with you, you simply won' die.' Daltus looked abnormally darker. His eyes were more sunken and his skin was much paler than last time they had spoken like this. It seemed he hadn't slept in weeks and even his voice sounded slightly raspy, ' Are we so different you and I? You take a life when you have to, as do I.'

Link, stared at him, expressionless, 'I have only one life left to take before this is over.'

'Then take I now.' Daltus hissed, a strange flash of red in his eyes. But Link just smirked and turned to walk away, with a mock bow.

'They tell me your son squealed like a girl when they nailed him to the cross…' Link froze in his tracks. He slowly turned back to Daltus, fighting every impulse not to lunge at him, '…And your wife, moaned like a whore when they ravaged her again… and again… and again…' Daltus was smiling like a spoiled child.

Link clenched his jaw, the vein pulsing in his temple, 'The time for honouring yourself will soon be at its end, Highness.' He glanced at Rusl, giving him a small salute as he pushed through Daltus's guards and exited the arena, still shaking uncontrollably with rage.

* * *

><p>Outisde the arena was madness. A enormous crowd had gathered and were lining up as the fighters were escorted back to their living quarters. Link walked quickly, with his head was down. He just wanted to get away from all these people.<p>

Suddenly a familiar voice called out, 'General,_general!_' Link looked up and to his delight saw the face of his old friend Impa. She also had a large grin on her face as she pushed her way through the crowd to try and get closer to Link.

'Impa!' Link called back, it was so nice to finally see a friendly face. She pushed her way to the front, hiding behind a group of men, to not attract too much attention.

'Where are you camped,' Link asked subtly looking straight ahead

'Kakariko' Impa answered

'Tell the men I am alive, find me, find me!' Link said as Impa got pushed back by the mass of people and out of sight, but not before she was able to slip him a small pouch that Link quickly slipped underneath his tunic.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thts it. Impa has caught up with Link, and Daltus seems to be slipping faster into Zants grasp, that cannot be good. Will Link get over his pride and accept Zelda's offer for help... and where has Midna got to? We'll find out nxt chapters!<strong>

**Leave some feedback, all feedback is good id loove to hear from u guys!**

**till nxt chapter...**


	14. Not much Time

**Ok so first off I'd like to give a special thanks to _bookwormsrule! _Thanks for commenting and following up till now! You Rock!**

**So here's next chapter, enjoy! Don't forget to comment and stuff...**

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

**NOT MUCH TIME**

_Time is the one thing you can be sure you'll run out of._

_-unknown-_

* * *

><p>Daltus paced back and forth in the empty throne room, his frustrated moans echoing off the marble walls; incredibly vexed he was indeed.<p>

'…And now they love Link for his mercy. So now, I _cannot_ kill him for that makes him _more merciful_! The whole thing is like a great…. _NIGHTMARE! _ He shrieked at no one, waving his arms wildly in the air in frustration.

He stood, hugging the cool agate pillars, tears flowing down his face, trying to get himself back under control. Suddenly an unnatural darkness filled the room, blocking out the light from the setting sun outside.

'He is defying you…' Hissed the slippery voice of Zant that Daltus had grown accustomed to lately, '…Every victory is an act of defiance. The mob sees this, the senate also. He is becoming stronger, gaining power… and I fear he could ruin everything. You must kill him.'

'No! I will not make him a martyr!' Daltus barked, falling to his knees. Zant only saw things in black and white. The situation was much more complicated.

'Fool! There is far much more at stake here!' Zant said a dangerous undertone flashing in his voice, 'I will not have your arrogance ruin my plans!'

'B-but you promised me that I would be the greatest ruler Hyrule has ever seen.' Daltus stammered, 'You said that you cared about me.'

'But I do, my confused friend, I need your help just as much as you need mine.' Zant's said softly, 'However if you want my help, you are going to have to trust me.'

Trust… Daltus had refused to trust anyone since his father betrayed him. But Zant had proven to be the father figure that Daltus never had. He always seemed to have a solution to Daltus's problems.

Yes, Daltus did trust him. And it seemed the more trust he put into Zant, the more powerful he felt. Even this meeting, it was as if Daltus had known that Zant was going to show up before he actually did.

'What should we do?' Daltus asked quietly, crawling towards Zant's voice.

'We must weed out those whose loyalties do not lie with you… and dispose of them by whatever means necessary.'

A smirk crossed Daltus's face, 'You're right indeed, If I can't kill Link, I will settle for those loyal to him. Whoever they might be.'

* * *

><p>Inside the pouch Impa had given him were two small figurines, one of his wife and one of his son. They were crudely carved but Link couldn't have asked for anything better. Tears began to form in his eyes. How he longed to be with them.<p>

'Can they hear you?'

Link turned his head to see Ganondorf watching him.

'Who?' Link asked, wiping his eyes.

'Your family, in the afterlife.' Ganondorf asked sitting down beside him

'Oh yes, I speak with them every night.' Link said stroking the figurines.

'What do you say to them? Ganondorf asked curiously, taking a figure and turning it in his hands.

'To my son, I tell him we will see each other son and to keep his heels down when riding his horse… and to my wife… well that is none of your business.' Link said with a smirk.

Ganondorf laughed too. His laugh was infectious and the two did not stop until they could not breathe any longer. It felt good to laugh, and when he did, a feeling similar to the one he felt when he spared Volga washed over him. His right hand began to hum and a warm sensation spread through his body.

The sun was setting painting the courtyard of the gladiators' villa orange and pink. Just as Link was about to return to his sleeping chamber, a sudden movement from the bushes just outside the gate caught his attention.

'Psst!' a voice hissed

Link and Ganondorf glanced over at the bush and then at each other. The bushes rustled again. Ganondorf got up, cautiously creeping towards the fence, gesturing Link to stay a safe distance away, while drawing his dagger from his tunic. A gesture Link disregarded.

As they got closer, a small head popped out from the brush. It was Impa. Ganondorf jumped forward ready to strike, but Link seized his arm,

'Woah, at ease, soldier, this is an old friend.' Link smiled and Ganondorf relaxed, taking a few steps back and giving a small apologetic bow to Impa.

'Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine. Please forgive me.'

Impa bowed in return. She approached the fence shaking off the stray branches and twigs from her robe. Glanceing around to make sure that no guards had seen them.

'Impa! I thought I had seen the last of you!' Link reached his arms through the fence and gently gently on the back of her head.

'We thought you were dead!' Impa said she was trying, with little success, to fight back tears. It was a strange look for her.

'Close,' Link couldn't help but smile at the sight of the flustered Impa. He was never going to let her forget this one, 'Are the men still loyal to me?' Link asked

'Most still are, but there were a handful who jumped ship. The King offered very handsome pay.' She said clenching her jaw.

'Who is in command?'

'Some fool from Hyrule.' Impa snorted, 'Hardly a general. But I thin-'

'How long before they can be ready to fight?' Link asked quickly. It seems the gods had been looking out for him. Presenting this opportunity to escape Hyrule. This may be his only chance, if he wanted to take down Daltus.

'For you, tomorrow.' Impa said with a smile, 'I will return to Kakariko immediately and tell them the news.'

''Good, but first I need you to find someone for me.' Link said. If he was going to go through with his plan then he needed _her _help.

* * *

><p>The streets of Hyrule were even more crowded than usual it seemed. With the buzz of the matches in the Arena, many had travelled from across the land to spectate.<p>

Zelda strolled through the market inspecting the vendors. The past few days had been very taxing indeed. First, she had not heard heads or tails from Midna, who seemed to have disappeared completely. Also, word had spread that Daltus was investigating each on eof his Senate members and anyone he thought would pose a threat to his crwon. Zelda new it was only a matter of time before he figured out her true intentions.

Zelda was just glad to be out of the castle walls and away from her brother's watchful eye. Well not entirely, she glanced at the guards that walked a couple paces behind her. But still at least she could breathe some fresh air and try and clear her head.

The sun was out and it was a beautiful day so Zelda had decided to venture out into the market square and get a gift for Tobea, perhaps a new book, he loved to read. She looked at her guards in annoyance,

'I don't think I am in need of your services at the moment, I feel quite safe thank you.'

'Your brother has instructed us to watch over you at all times, your majesty.' They bowed in unison.

'Perhaps you could do it from a farther distance; honestly I don't think I'm in any danger this close to the palace.' Zelda rolled her eyes.

'Very well you majesty,' The guards said as they hung back a few more paces.

Zelda leaned over the cart full of loose pieces of parchment and loosely bound books. Although most people couldn't read or write, she always found some of the best stories in the market place. Far better than the bland manuscripts in the palace library. The nobles had a taste for facts and history, but they could not tell a good story to save their lives.

'Psst, Your majesty, I must have a word with you.' A woman's voice whispered from beside her. A cloaked figure pretending to sort through the contents on the cart.

'I'm sorry can I help-' Zelda asked turning towards the figure

'No your majesty, they cannot know that we are meeting.' The figure interrupted her, casting a side-glance at Zelda's guards, who despite her orders where watching her like a hawk.

'Oh-' Zelda said, continuing to sort through the books.

'Listen carefully Princess, I serve under General Link, he sends word.'

Zelda's heart skipped a beat and she struggled not to turn around.

'He says he will meet with you and your ally. Tonight in the gladiator cells, within the Great Arena. Please use caution; I fear your safety may be compromised.'

So Link had changed his mind. Deep down she knew he would. Maybe the man she used to know wasn't completely gone after all.

'Thank you, soldi-' She said, but the cloaked soldier had disappeared, like she had never been there at all.

* * *

><p>'I don't like this, Hylian,' Gaepora was saying as he led Link through the Gladiator camp to a desereted cell on the otherside of the compound. Link had had to tell Gaepora what he was planning, as he needed his help. And Gaepora wasn'ttoo enthusiastic, but none the less he had agreed to help set up the meeting. Link wasn't exactly sure why either.<p>

In the cell stood Zelda and another man, both with grim expressions on their faces. Gaepora raised his eyebrows reproachfully at Link before shutting the cell and locking it.

'I will be back in an hour.' He said before leaving them alone.

The man was the first to speak, 'General, I hope my coming here today is proof enough that you can trust me.' He said outstretching his hand. Link shook it.

'Link, this is Senator Vaati, he supports our cause.' Zelda said in a gentle tone, 'He has-'

But suddenly a little Imp creature materialized from the shadows and cut her off, 'This is the guy? From the stories I expected him to be… I don't know alittle.. bigger.' She floated around Link examining him head to foot.

'—Midna?' Zelda finished.

'Yes princess it is I. I do apologize for my absence but I had to see to some important errands. And you will be happy to know that I have indeed gained some valuable information… What?'

Link and Vaati were just staring at Midna, both clearly had never seen any creature like her before. Midna rolled her eyes.

'Honestly can you two get a grip? What's the matter you've never seen a Twili before?'

'uhmm—' Link started, shooting a confused look at Zelda, who just shrugged.

'Midna has proven she is indeed here to help us. I think it's best if we listen to what she has to say and ask questions later.' Zelda said looking up at Midna, who was floating lazily in the air, fixing the large helmet she wore on her head, in a manner that she was indifferent to everyone staring at her.

'Yes… yes, of course.' Vaati said, shaking himself and straightening his hat, 'There is much to discuss.'

'So you are with the Senate?' Link asked Vaati, still a little distracted by Midna.

'Yes I can speak for them.' Vaati said coolly.

'You can buy my freedom and smuggle me out of Hyrule?'

'That depends on your intentions.' Vaati replied

'Get me outside the city, have fresh horses waiting, ready to take me to Kakariko, that is where my army is waiting. I will return by nightfall of the second day at the head of five thousand men.' Link said a little impatiently. He thought Vaati was here to help. He did not have time to be drilled with a hundred questions by the senator.

'But the legion is under new commanders, loyal to Daltus.' Zelda pointed out.

'When my men see me alive you shall see where their loyalties lie.' Link replied confidently. He knew his men would not fail him. He had faith in them.

'So after your glorious coup, you will take your army of five thousand and just… _leave_?' Vaati asked suspiciously, 'Mark my words, I will not trade one dictatorship for another.'

'Do not worry Senator, I will leave. The soldiers will stay for your protection under the commandment of the Senate.' Link said.

'So once all of Rome is yours, you will just give it back to the people? Forgive me if I don't sound convinced.' Vaati said sarcastically. Link was beginning to get fed up with him.

Link looked at Zelda, 'Yes, that was the wish of a dying man.' He turned back to Vaati, 'I will kill Daltus, the rest I leave to you.'

'Ahemm! Aren't we forgetting something?' It was Midna who spoke. They all jumped, she had been so quiet they had forgoteen she was hovering inches above their heads.

'The Usurper's power has been growing. Already I can feel he has taken control of your Kings mind. It is only a matter of time before the bond is complete.'

'The Usurper?' Link and Vaati said together, exchanging confused looks.

'Midna is the Princess of Twilight. Her country is in the midst of a civil war and the Usurper, a powerful being who is attempting to steal her throne.' Zelda explained.

'But he needs something in this world in order to do it.' Midna finished, descending from the ceiling.

'What does he need?' Link asked

'I already told you.' Midna said alitlle annoyed, 'The body of your king. Once the bond is made, Zant will be free to jump from this world to the twilight world whenever he pleases. Plus if he gets his hands on the Golden Power, he will have the strength to reshape this word in the image of twilight.'

'Ha! The Golden Power?' That is just a myth. A fairy-tale told to small children.' Vaati laughed

'My, my you are dense.' Midna remarked cocking her head at him, 'You surface dwellers really refuse to look beyond fact. Some things are real, even if no one believes in them.' She fluttered gently on Zelda's shoulder, 'Your princess already learned that lesson, tee hee.'

'I do believe what Midna has said. And according to the legends of the Golden Power, only a true King will be granted such a gift. And the true king of Hyrule is the person who the people pledge their allegiance to.'

'That is why the Usurper needs your King. In our world he is not a true leader, but in this world he can shape Daltus to become one. And when they bond, the Golden Power will pass to The Usurper through Daltus.' Midna eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth.

Remind me again why we should trust you, Imp?' Vaati said, and Midna glared at him, 'It seems a world of twilight would benefit you just as much as this.. Usurper'

Midna giggled and did a little twirl, 'There is only one twilight realm and I would like to keep it that way. And I would watch the way you address me in the future.' She added dangerously baring all her teeth.

'So what does this mean for our plan?' Link asked hastily trying to change the subject quickly. He did not want Midna burning the one person who could help him escape to a crisp.

'It simply means that we do not have much time. If the Usurper bonds with Daltus, it will make killing _extremely_ more difficult. And if that happens failure will mean not only the destruction of Hyrule, but the entire Realm as well.'

'She is right we must act soon.' Zelda said

The rattling of Gaepora's key chain echoed up the corridor, 'Times' up, ' he called as he unlocked the door.

Vaati turned to Link, 'Daphnes Nohansen trusted you, his daughter trusts you, so I trust you. It will take me two days to buy your freedom, in the meantime stay alive, or I will be dead.'

'Two days? Evils plans are already in motion. We are all that stands between the destruction of your world and mine and you want to wait two days?. Tee hee, we are all doomed. ' Midna giggled before disappearing into the shadows.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so alittle more light is shed on the Midna and Zant plot. Zant wants the golden power to rule all Realms. But he needs Daltus because he has the potential to be recognized as a true leader, as long as the people pledge their allegiance to him. Will our heroes have enough time to foil the Usurper's plan? Keep reading to find out.<strong>

**Thanks for all your support so far, don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter or what you think of the story so far.**

**Tull next chapter...**


	15. The Kiss

**_Ok heres next chapter, dont forget to comment and stuff_**

**_enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>15<em>**

**_THE KISS_**

_I will gladly follow blindly in the footsteps of love, for they always lead me home._

_-unknown-_

* * *

><p><em>Hours before Link, Vaati, Zelda and Midna's meeting in the Gladiator Cell…<em>

It was amusing how easily Midna could move through the shadows without being scene. After all she was a part of the shadows as much as they were a part of her. They were connected to everything an intricate network that she fully didn't understand. But all the same she had mastered how to use them to her advantage.

However she did miss her home in the twilight, and her original body. She hated that she had to transform in to such a disgusting creature whenever she crossed the borders of her world, but she supposed it was better than losing her body entirely and becoming a floating mindless entity, which is probably what the Usurper had become.

The Usurper. He was searching for the same thing she was, an ancient artifact left behind by the gods. Something that would provide its wielder with enough power to rule both worlds. Midna was determined to get it first, and once she did, she could rid herself of the Usurper who had been a thorn in her side for far too long.

Of course she had left out this part when she asked for Princess Zelda's help, but Midna saw it as a need to know basis, and right now, the Princess just didn't need to know.

In the catacombs deep beneath the Palace is where her search for the artifact had led her and she was sure that the Usurper had been led her also.

The darkness comforted her like a blanket and she felt all the power in the world. Fat rats scurried across the stone floor, and the dripping of condensation echoed through the infinite labyrinth. It reminded her of home.

Tapping into the shadowy network of magic that was all around her Midna could feel herself getting closer to what she had come here for. Turning the corner of the corridor, however, she came to a dead end. The shadows were telling her that whatever she came her to find was on the other side of this wall. Smirking, she floated gracefully towards it, and when she came in contact instead of bouncing back she melted right through and materialized out the other side.

Nothing happened at first, but suddenly Midna felt the shadows quiver.

'It is extremely rude to sneak up on people, my Twilight Princess…' The shadows drew together to create an outline of a figure, '…not to mention, _dangerous._'

Minda broke from the darkness, floating in mid air fire crackling in her fingers. But just Zant laughed, 'We both know your powers are useless against me. Our magic cannot harm one another. That is why you seek out the Surface Princess, what are you plotting twilight princess?' He sneered

'You should be more concerned with how I am going to _kill _you.' Midna spat

Zant let out a high pitched laugh that chilled the very air, 'But you are already too late. The Surface King has already opened up his mind to me. I have merely come here to tell you that no matter what you do, you have already lost this war.'

'I swear to our ancestors that I will kill you. I will murder you with my bare hands. The throne will never be yours.' Midna growled, sparks of angry magic flying from her helmet.

Zant laughed again, 'How amusing. We will see.' And just as suddenly Zant was gone. Not a trace of his magic anywhere. Midna shuddered, the bond was almost complete.

But it was strange, Zant had not known about the artifact that Midna was there to seek. Was he truly that naive? Or was there something that Midna was missing?

She pondered in the dark for a long while when finally it hit her. Of course, The Golden Power, how could she have overlooked it?

There was more to this puzzle and she needed to find Princess, Zelda, the Master Sword could wait.

* * *

><p><em>The Day after Link, Vaati, Zelda and Midna's meeting in the Gladiator Cell…<em>

'No! this won't work! The King knows too much!' Gaepora shouted as he paced around his quarters.

'I swear you will be paid on my return, I give you my word!' Link said. He knew Gaepora would not be happy about their plan. But he needed him to be on board in order for everything to run smoothly.

'Your Word? What if you _don't_ return' Gaepora snorted

'Do you remember what it was to have trust in something?' Link asked

Gapeora laughed, 'Who am I to trust?'

'I will kill Daltus!' Link persisted

'Why would I want that? He makes me rich.' Gaepora said turning away.

Before Link left, he turned, 'He killed the man who set you free, Gaepora.'

Gaepora hung his head in shame, running his fingers through his thick beard, as he often did when pondering a large gambit. Low chance of success, almost certain chance of death, this sounded like familiar territory to him.

'Oh why not?' Gaepora said out loud, 'What could possibly go wrong?'

* * *

><p>Vaati wiped the sweat from his brow, he had never felt this anxious in all his years in politics. He took another swig from the jug beside him, the burning sensation dulling his senses. Everything had been taken care of, and their plan was ready to take place. He knew he was doing the right thing but he also knew that he would probably suffer for it. It was foolish to think that Daltus was ignorant to their scheme. And Vaati knew it was only a matter of time until the trail led back to him.<p>

He looked out at his son playing in the courtyard under the hot afternoon sun. Perhaps it was selfish of him to act this way, he had put his family at some things just had to be done, some things others just couldn't understand.

His wife approached from behind him, kissing him gently on the neck. He held her tight, tears slipping down his eyes. He kissed her gently on the forehead, looking into her eyes, trying to drink in all their beauty one last time.

'What is wrong?' She asked, stroking the side of his face.

'Nothing, my dear, everything is fine… I'm fine.' Vaati said truthfully. He could not think of a better way to spend his last days than with the people that he loved. Together they watched their son, hand in hand; it was a peaceful moment. But moments like these are not meant to last.

'Incoming! Hylian Guard!' Shouted one of his servants from the front gates. Vaati looked out down the path to see a dozen royal guards galloping towards his estate.

_It seems they have followed the trail_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Zelda had never felt as nervous as she did now in all her life of being the princess of Hyrule. The meeting with Vaati, Link and Midna was a night ago, but it was all she could think about. She could barely hold a conversation because she was so distracted. She was putting everyone she cared about in danger, especially her son Tobea. She refused to let him suffer for her mistakes and if things were to go wrong, she would happily give her life for his. After all most of this had to do with his safety.<p>

Zelda entered the grand hall of the palace and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Her brother Daltus. She smiled and quickly walked by him but he called out after her.

'Wait! Where have you been? I sent for you.' He said placing his hands on her shoulders. Zelda felt as if she had been thrown into an icy pool, the chill shooting up her spine and through her limbs. She willed herself to keep walking but her legs were frozen with fear.

'Please, brother, what troubles you?' She prayed her voice was steady

'Hmm, does Vaati have a new lover perhaps?' Daltus asked with a thin smile.

'I don't know.' Zelda said quickly and tried to walk away once again.

'Oh I thought you had been seeing him. He infects everyone like a putrid fever. For the health of Hyrule the senate must be bled. And _he _will be bled too… mark my words, the time is soon.' Daltus muttered.

Something about Daltus put even more fear in Zelda's heart. For starters, his appearance looked even less human than the last time she had seen him. His thin face was more skull like and his skin had an almost blue tinge to it. On top of all that, she could feel his hatred and his power. It resonated through the air, pulsing and making Zelda's hair stand on end. For the first time she could not tell what her brother was going to do next.

'Do you remember what our father once said? When he spoke his voice was raspy, almost as If there were two people talking at once, 'It's a dream, a frightful dream… that's what life is. Do you agree, sister?'

He slowly turning her around to face him. He stroked the side of her cheek, it felt as if she was infected with the poison of a snake.

'I-I don't know' Zelda's words faltered for the first time in her life, she had let a little of her true emotions slip when she didn't want them.

'Well I think it is.' Daltus said, 'And I have only you to share it with.' He slowly laid her down on the the cushions of the sofa. His hand slowly caressing down her cheek and her stomach. Zelda was petrified with fear. Her mind going crazy but still she did not know what to do. Kill him? Right here and now? No she could not match his strength or whatever dark magic was inside of him at this point. She wanted to scream, but who would help her?

Dalts gently put a finger to her lips, 'You know I love you' He said leaning in closer.

'And I you, brother.' Zelda choked, the tears welling up in her throat. She couldn't escape, Daltus would definitlye take his rage out on Tobea if he didn't get his way with her. She closed her eyes trying to put her mind in a better place.

Closer... Closer...

But Daltus lay his head on her shoulder and soon she could hear his soft snores. As quietly as she could Zelda slipped out from under Daltus and only once she was in the safety of her room did she weep.

* * *

><p>'Congradulations, General, it seems you have some very persuasive friends.' Gaepora said as he presented Zelda into the Gladiators cell. Surprised to see her, LInk thought it would be too dangerous for her to meet with him again.<p>

'Leave!' Gaepora barked at the other gladiators who were all sitting around watching curiously. Ganondorf looked at Kafei, both refusing to leave. Finally Link nodded for them to obey. He was alone with Zelda. She looked as if she had been crying and had not slept an wink.

'My brother has had Vaati arrested. He is to be executed the day after tomorrow. And I have not heard anything from Midna since our last meeting. We dare not wait any longer, you must leave tonight.' She said somberly, 'Gaepora will come at midnight to take you to the gate, where your servant Impa will be waiting with the horses.'

'You have arranged for all this?' Link asked in amazement.

'Yes. Vaati helped also' Zelda said looking up at him.

'You risk too much, but none the less I am impressed.' Link smiled.

'I have much to pay for.' Zelda said dropping her head.

'You have nothing to pay for,' Link said lifting her chin, 'You love your son, you are strong for him.'

'I am tired of being strong,' Tears began to form in Zelda's eyes. Link finally realized what sacrifices she had had to make since her fathers death. All the pain that she had kept bottled up for so long was finally seeping its way through her thick armour. Instead of the stong princess, he now saw a loving mother, who would do anything to ensure her sons safety.

'My brother hates all the world, You most of all.' She hastily wiped her eyes, trying with all her dignity to pull herself together.

'Because your father chose me.' Link said.

'No,' Zelda was looking directly in his eyes now, 'Because my father loved you. And because… I love you' There was a slight pause as they both took in what she had just said.

'But that was a long time ago,' Link chuckld, tenderly taking Zelda's hand and kissing it.

'When we were both young and reckless. Was I very different then?' Zelda choked out a laugh through her tears.

Link smiled now gently stroking the side of her face, 'You used to smile more.'

His hand on her cheek spread a warm feeling through her body. The protection she had been searching for most of her life. She felt safe when she was around him, like nothing could hurt them when they were together. A pang of regret flooded through her, regret that they never ended up together.

'I have felt alone all my life, except when I am with you.' She leaned closer.

When she kissed him she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. Or perhaps he had kissed her? But for a brief moment she was reminded of their love many years ago. The feeling flooded through her heart and she was lifted above the clouds, above the goddesses themselves.

But then the moment was over and she understood. She would never be the woman in Link's life. Their time together had been long spent and she understood that it was not fate for them to be together. Malon was his true love. She had to accept that. She had to move on.

'I must go.' She said touching the side of his face, he kissed her hand.

'I know,' he said gently.

Without another word Zelda left Link in the cell, the warm feeling still lingering all over, along with the pain that is also present in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK so let me explain so far. Midna had been searching for the master sword, a weapon she thought Zant was also searching for. However Zant is more concerned with the Triforce. So now that Zant has seemed to bond with Daltus, Zelda,Link, Vaati and Midna's plan is forced to be put into action. What could go wrong?<strong>_

_**Thanks for all support, we're almost a the end of Act 2, keep reading and let me know what you guys think so far. **_

_**till next chapter..**_


	16. Betrayed

_**So this is the last chapter of Act 2. Things are beginning to unravel quickly.**_

_**enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

**BETRAYED**

_There comes a time when man can only rely on himself._

_-unknown-_

* * *

><p>Ever since his last meeting with Zant, Daltus had felt different. Disconencted was a good word to describe it. He still had the memories and feelings of himself, but they all seemed so far off. He was indeed still Daltus Nohansen but he felt a power resonate within him that had not been there before. A new found confidence and drive to do what needed to be done in order to achieve his own ends. Nothing would stop him from attaining the ultimate power and his status among the gods.<p>

The clanking of wooden swords and the playful grunts and laughter echoed through the palace walls. So intriguing, they drew Daltus from the dark of his study.

Clak, clak, 'there, there and there,' Clack, clack, 'And I've got you!' It was a child's voice, with all the proper etiquette of the most respectable politicians.

Tobea was playing swords with one of his servants, an expression of pure delight on his face. Daltus smiled, the boy would make a fine King one day, all the more reason he had to be eliminated.

Daltus strode over two the pair and gently took the sword from the servant's hand. He immediately joined in the game and began circling Tobea, a huge smile eon his face.

'Isn't it a little late to be playing legionnaire?' Daltus asked as he took a couple of swings at Tobea, who blocked them easily.

'I am not a legionnaire.' Tobea said with dignity as he came back at his uncle, 'I am a gladiator.' He thrust his sword as he said it.

Daltus laughed, 'A gladiator? Gladiators only fight in games. Wouldn't you rather be a brave Hylian Warrior, like the Great Hero of Time?'

'I am Link the Saviour of Hyrule!' Tobea said triumphantly pointing his sword triumphantly in the air. But at his last words Daltus didn't feel like playing much anymore. He suddenly became very serious and pulled Tobea close to him, dropping his sword.

'T-the Saviour of Hyrule?' Daltus tried to keep his tone sweet, 'And who might have told you that.'

'My mother said it' Tobea said alittle uncomfortably, as if he knew he had said something wrong. Daltus's eyes widened in horror. He held Tobea close. The wound in his heart unbearable.

* * *

><p>Walking back through the palace Zelda felt more at ease than she had ever felt over the past few months. Perhaps things would work out after all. She wanted to see Tobea, to celebrate this moment. Soon they would be safe with nothing to fear. She strode to his room and was surprised to find it empty. She continued down the corridor, wondering where he could be.<p>

'Excuse me, have you seen Tobea?' She asked one of the servants passing by, juggling baskets of clothes.

'Ahh, the young prince is with the King m'lady,' The servant said, bowing as he passed.

Her feelings of bliss were forgotten, like she had been punched in the gut. Zelda quickened her pace, searching frantically for her son. When she came to Daltus's room, she heard laughter from the other side. A man's and a child's. She took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open.

'…She couldn't have!' Tobea was saying in amazement, as he and Daltus sat at his desk, a pile of books spread out infront of them.

'Yes she did. She sent him back to his own time. Even though they loved each other! she felt it was the honourable thing to do.'

'Why? She could have lived happily with the Hero!' Tobea's brow was furrowed, clearly trying to understand the logic.

'Well, sometimes Royal ladies behave strangely and do foolish things when they are in love.' Daltus glanced at Zelda as she stood in the doorway, 'Ahh, sister, join us! I have been reading to Tobea.'

'I have been reading too!' Tobea interjected proudly,

'Yes he is a very clever boy, he will make a fine king one day,' Daltus said putting his arm around Tobea.

Zelda didn't know what to do, she wanted to lunge forward and attack Daltus. To stab every inch of him until he stopped breathing. But she knew she couldn't. She was speechless, all she could do was give a little smile.

'We have been reading about the Hero of Time and all his great adventures.' Daltus continued.

'And the Princess sent him back even after the villain was defeated!' Tobea said, still astonished.

'And just wait until You hear about some of our other ancestors!' Daltus said to the excited Tobea, 'If you are good, then perhaps I will tell you the story of King Harkinian. It is an exciting tale Tobea, you see he was betrayed, by those closest to him… by his own _blood.' _Daltus was looking at Zelda now, 'They went out in the shadows and conspired and conspired…' His dark eyes pierced her body, she knew he saw right through her, that somehow he had figured everything out. And Zelda was afraid.

'But the king knew they were up to something, And one night he sat down with one of them and asked, '_What have you been doing little one? Tell me or I shall strike down those dearest to you. You shall watch as I bathe in their blood!' _Daltus was still smiling and looking directly at Zelda. She knew what he meant. Tobea was looking from Daltus to Zelda, who's eyes were now filled with tears. Clearly confused, he had no idea what Daltus was talking about anymore.

'And the King was heartbroken,' Daltus continued, and what do you think happened then Tobea?'

'I-I don't know uncle.' Tobea said alittle uncomfortable, seeing his mother crying like that.

'The king figured out _everything_.' Daltus said, the dark circles under his eyes seemed even more present. He seemed to be growing paler by the second.

Zelda closed her eyes and prayed to the goddesses. _Gods help them all._

* * *

><p>Vaati had known that this was a possibility right from the start, but now standing in the center of the square with a noose around his neck, it seemed a lot less frightening when he was just thinking about it.<p>

'You Senator Vaati, have been charged with treason and crimes against the throne. Hi Majesty King Daltus decrees that you hang by the neck until dead. Do you have any last words.' One of Vaati's fellow Sentors read.

Vaati looked out onto the crowd, his wife was standing among them in a hood that covered her face, but he could still see her eyes. Just a captivating as the day they had met. His children were already out of the city and safe from Daltus's tyranny. That gave him some comfort. He hoped they would live great lives and remember the sacrifice their father had made. He hoped they would remeber how much he loved them.

A strong gust of wind blew through the crowd, sweeping Vaati's hat off his head ad into the sky. His eyes followed it as it sored up and up towards the cloud, free. the sky, now it was out of his hands, he had gave Link the tools to succeed, and for the sake of this world her prayed that he would.

Vaati turned back to the executioner, 'No, I have nothing left to say.' With that Vaati closed his eyes, ready to embrace his death.

Pull. Drop , Snap. And senator Vaati swung motionless in the wind.

* * *

><p>Open the Gates Gaepora! In the name of his Majesty Open these gates at once! Do you want to die old man?' The black guards shouted from outside the gladiator's compound. They had arrived a few moments ago all heavily armed.<p>

Gapeora lookd out the window of his quarters, as the guards attempted to break down the gate. There were so many of them.

'Here, everything has been prepared. It seems you have won your freedom.' Gaepora said handing Link a ring of keys, that would take him throught the underground passages.

A loud thud from the gates outside.

'Gaepora, you are in danger of becoming a good man.' Link smiled and Gaepora laughed, the two men shook hands, 'May we meet again in this life or the next.'

THUD!

Ouside Link found Gnaondorf and handed him the keys to the cells. They opened them up and all the fighters gathered one last time together.

'All enemies of the King will DIE!" The guards were shouting outside. The creaking of the gate coming off its hinges.

Link turned to his brothers, 'I only need a moment so don't be carelss with your lives. Anyone who doesn't want a part in this go back to your cells'

'We will wait for you here Link!' Kafei said, determination in his eyes.

'Yes! Strenght and Honour!' Groose shouted and his crys were echoed by everyone.

Link smiled at them all. Suddenly a loud explosion from the gates followed by the clanking of armour and footseps.

Link turned to Ganondorf, who had his fists clenches and was already making his way towards the soldiers. The two clasped hands before taking off in different directions.

There were many guards and they spread through the compound like wildfire. The gladiators fought bravely but they were indeed out armed and out manned. Link raced through the compound, maneuvering through the fighting and the bodies. Already many corpses littered the floor. The sound of the swords and shouts just background noise at this point, he could not afford to be distracted.

* * *

><p>Gaepora listened from his study, to the destruction going on in the compound below. He had surrounded himself with all his possessions, a lifetime of collecting and gambling. All of it had boiled down to this moment. He had changed into his finest robe and at his side buckled a shiny ceremonial sword. He poured himself a large glass of whiskey, imported from the borders of Lannayru. There was no finer drink in all of Hyrule.<p>

SMASH! A dozen guards burst through his door, throwing it right off its hinges. Gaepora did not turn around. He raised his glass to a tapestry of the three golden goddesses that hung on his wall.

'Shadows and dust,' He drank, 'Shadows and du-'

But the guards closed in on him, their swords cutting him off. The glass shattered on the floor, that was now wet with whiskey and blood.

* * *

><p>Finally Link made it to the tunnel entrance and quickly ducked inside. A lantern had been left and about halfway through he found his armour and sword, which he strapped on. It was too quiet underground, the drops of water echoing like thunder. His heartbeat pounding against his chest, threatening to burst from his rib-cage.<p>

Link could faintly hear the battle ensuing a ground level. Just a little further and he would be out of these tunnels.

Finally the tunnel sloped upwards and he come out in a patch of bushes, on the deserted end of the compound, by the horse stables. He lay low scanning the area. He spotted two horses and a rider, standing still, waiting in the cool night air underneath a large oak tree. Link whistled twice and the rider turned. It was indeed Impa.

But something was wrong.

She yelled his name before the horse underneath her bolted and she was hung violently on the tree, by a rope tied around her neck. A trap.

An army of black soldiers emerged from nowhere but suddenly were everywhere. All had bows aimed and arrows knocked back. Link ran over to Impa who was clawing at the rope around her neck. She was beaten and bloodied.

'I am sorry, my friend.' She choked before the guards released an arrow piercing her through her chest. She hung motionless, eyes wide in surprise as blood trickled from her half open mouth.

'No…No… NO!' Link cried as the guards circled him, closing in. Their plan had failed, they had been betrayed. Something hit Link hard on the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK so all that planning for nothing! What will happen to those who remain alive? Keep reading Act 3 to come soon...<strong>_

_**Let me know what you guys think of the story so far**_

_**till nxt chapter...**_


	17. A Famous Death

_**Hi freinds! So were back! jst before we start things are getting busy so updating will probly b slower than usual, but ill do my best.**_

_**Lets get right back into things, enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

**A FAMOUS DEATH**

_I would give my life, if only to see you enjoy yours_

_-unkown-_

* * *

><p>'It is done.' Rusl confirmed, 'Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they were plotting against you.'<p>

Daltus was standing on the balcony of the palace, clad in armour as black as the night sky. His long cape billowing in the gentle breeze. He looked out at the view of the twilit city of Hyrule; _His _city of Hyrule.

'Of course, I was right' Daltus said, 'The rules of this world no longer bind me, Rusl, I am invincible.' He strolled back inside, 'However, now the question arises: what of my nephew and what of his_ treacherous_ mother?'

Rusl glanced nervously over at Zelda, who was sitting in a chair, her hands bound. Teary eyed, her chest rose and fell with every rattling breath. However, her face gave nothing away as she refused to look anywhere but straight ahead. Daltus slowly advanced on her.

'Shall they share her lover's fate? Or shall I be merciful… hmm, Daltus the Merciful…'

He raised his hand to his chin, pondering the thought, 'No, Tobea will stay with me, and if his mother so much as _looks_ at me in a manner that displeases me, he will die. And if she decides to be noble and take her own life, he...will...die.'

Tears were falling freely down Zelda's cheeks but she still sat up tall.

'Your majesty please…' Rusl started, but Daltus turned on him dangerously,

'SILENCE! You dare interrupt a god?' His eyes flashed red, and the torches around the room flickered in their brackets.

'No, your majesty.' Rusl cowered into the corner.

'You are not a god.' It was Zelda's voice, broken but still strong. She glared at him, her hatred so strong one could almost feel it in the air. But Daltus only laughed.

'Such anger… why do you hate me so? All I want is for you to love me as I have loved you. And you _will_ love me!' Daltus leaned over Zelda, 'You will provide me with an heir of pure blood, so that Daltus and his progeny will rule for a thousand years! Am I not merciful?' He leaned forward, gently touching the side her cheek and brought his lips close to hers. But Zelda quickly turned away, her mouth a thin line.

Enraged, Daltus seized her jaw and wrenched it inches from his face, 'AM I NOT MERCIFUL?'

* * *

><p>Link could hear the chants of his name from above. At first he didn't know if he was dreaming or not, but the pain all over his body assured him he was indeed still alive.<p>

He was chained somewhere within the Warriors Arena. His arms and legs stretched out by shackles attached to the corners of the ceiling and floor, keeping him hovering inches above the ground. Around him Link could see some of the other gladiatos who had fought at the compound, his friends.

They were crammed into the prison cells that lined the walls.A silent dispare hng above their heads, crippling all life. Link scanned their faces and relieved to see Kafei, who despite the grim expression on his face looked fine. He was helping Ganondorf who looked in much worse shape. His arm in a sling and a bad gash down his left eye. They turned and caught Link's eye, who tried to give them a reasuring smile. However t was wiped from his face whe he realized that neither Groose nor Gaepora were anywhere to be found.

Kafei and Ganondorf both dropped their gaze.

All of them accepting of their fate. They had given it their best shot, there was nothing left to do but accept their death, which Link suspected Daltus would create a spectacle out of, in front of the entire Hyrule mob, probably cementing his status as the true King of Hyrule.

Footeps, echoed across the stone floor and entered Daltus himself. Clad in magnificent black armour and a small golden circlet. Behind him followed half a dozen Royal guards, including Rusl, who refused to meet Link's eye as he entered.

'Link, Link, Link…' Daltus said slowly listening to the crowd above. His tone was very airy and there was hardly any white left in his eyes. He continued, 'the general who became a slave... The slave who became a gladiator... A gladiator who defied a King. A striking story no doubt. And now the people want to know how the story ends. Only a famous death will do, dont you agree? And what could be more glorious than challenging the King himself in the great arena?'

Despite all the pain a he was in, Link couldn't hep but laugh.

'You would fight me?' He said smirking. Could it really be this easy? Even if Daltus had absorbed whatever dark magic, Link knew he could defeat him in a match. This is what he had wanted from the start, and now it seemed Daltus was just going to grant his wish.

'Why not?' Daltus said with dignity, 'You think I am afraid? I am a god!'

'I think you have been afraid all you're life.' Link said, his confidence growing and a little of his strenght returning. He had never felt so much power over any of his opponents. Maybe the gods were on his side after all.

'Unlike Link, the invincible who knows no fear?' Daltus mocked. His black eyes growing larger withh rage by the moment.

Now Link was keeled over with laughter that he could not control. The gladiators in their cages also began to snicker.

'I knew a man once who said death smiles at us all. All one can do is smile back.' Link coughed through his fit.

'Hmm, I wonder, did your friend smile at his own death?' Daltus hissed.

'You should know he was your father.' Link spat, the smile wiped from his face. A silence filled the chamber, every one was listening to them. Daltus's eye's glowed with rage.

'You loved my father… but so did I. That makes us brothers in a way.' Daltus came forward and embraced Link, then he whispered so only Link coudl hear, Well, smile for me now brother!' and with a fierce thrust, something sharp pierced Link's back.

Immediate pain shot through Link's entire body. He knew instantly that this was no ordinary wound. He could feel the poison spreading through his arms and down into his legs. He could feel warm blood gushing from his back. He grunted, his eyes growing lazy and his vision began to blur around the edges.

'Strap on his armour,' Daltus shouted to Rusl, 'Conceal the wound. And we shall see how this story ends!'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok so i can feel the story coming to an end. An epic battle to come soon, with the fate of two worlds at stake!<em>**

**_Don't forget to comment and stuff, id love to hear from you guys!_**

**_till nxt chapter..._**


	18. Final Battle

**_We're back, lets dive back in, enjoy..._**

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL BATTLE<strong>

_You may kill me but you may never insult me._

_-Captain Jack Sparrow-_

* * *

><p>Every citizen in the entire city was packed into the stands. All fifty thousand seats were filled, another ten thousand stood wherever they could fit. Rich and poor alike, the entire Black Guard, and the Senators were also spectating. Senator Rauru with two full jugs of wine and a whole ham to himself, stuffed his face nervously. A buzz of anticipation cloaked the atmosphere the same way a blanket of new fallen snow coats the greenery in the winter.<p>

Daltus had ordered Zelda to be present during the match, and so here she sat, ready to witness everything she had planned come crashing down around her. Tobea had been taken somewhere within the palace, but Zelda did not know where. Her only consolation is that Daltus had said he would keep him alive.

But none of that would matter now. Their plan had failed and it seemed impossible that Link could even stand a chance against Daltus while he was bonded to the Usurper.

The crowd was growing restless waiting for their King to appear, and for their Hero to face him. But among the shouts and noise of the crowd Zelda heard a very familiar sound. Something that brought a tinge of life back within her.

'Tee hee, why the long face princess?'

Zelda whirled around looking for the shadow of Midna, but she couldn't find her in the sunlight. Where had the Imp been? Zelda didn't know if she was angry or relieved to hear from her again.

'You don't have to see me, just listen for now,' The Imp's musical voice echoed, 'Everything is going to be alright, but once the fight is over, I need you to come to the the middle of the Arena, got it?'

'Midna whe-'

'There is really no time princess, you have to trust me!'

And with that Zelda could no longer feel Midna's presence in the air. She prayed to the gods that the little Imp knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Rusl strapped on Link's armour in silence, and led him to the lift that would take them up to the Arena. Link squinted at the light from above, purple spots dotting his vision.<p>

'I am truly sorry my friend.' Rusl said, clearly fighting back his emotions, 'I hope that one day you can forgive me. And mark my words, I will pay for my actions, in this life or the next.' Rusl handed Link his sword from his belt.

Link shakily took the sword, but didn't say anything. Part because he still wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Rusl, and part because he was needed to concentrate on not keeling over. He was already so exhausted the wound on his back, still leaking blood.

Rusl pulled the lever and the lift began to rise. The roar of the crowd becoming louder as they got closer to the Arena floor.

The sun was bright and Link had to shield his eyes as the full might of the Arena came into view. His hearing dulled, almost as if he was under water. Nevertheless, Link could feel the energy.

Across the Arena floor stood Daltus, he wore no helmet and had added a sweeping black cape to his already pitch black armour. He gave off a strange feel that made the hairs on Link's neck stand on end. Encircling them were Daltus's Royal Guard, standing behind their black shields, creating a ring inside the Arena.

Daltus had his hands outstretched, bathing in the sun, its rays reflecting off his armour. He turned to look at Link a thin smile on his face.

The Royal Guards stepped back, taking their places at the outskirts of the Arena, While Link Stumbled forward, stooping low, picking up a handful of sand and running it through his fingers.

His mind sharpened, he could feel his heartbeat, the chanting of the crowd, the pulses of energy coming from Daltus, and a strange feeling in his own left hand. He had been waiting this moment for months. He would not let it slip away; he would kill Daltus no matter what it took. His entire life he had fought countless wars and killed hord of enemies, but now it all boiled down to this. One last battle, one last chance for glory.

Using his sword as a crutch Link got back to his feet and met Daltus in the center.

'You have no chance here, Hylian. Today I will assume my destiny and take my rightful place among the gods!'

'We shall see.' Link spat, letting out a huge roar, he mustered the strength he had left and came forward at Daltus. Slashing wildly Link's blows were met each time by Daltus's sword, which the King maneuvered with expert agility. The crowd went wild.

Daltus countered and slashed at Link's leg, who yelled in pain as he was driven to one knee. Hot blood pouring from the wound. The pain in his body was intensifying, his muscles were stiffening but he got back to his feet, coming at Daltus with another attack. Laughing he parried it easily.

'This is all the great Hylian has to offer?' Daltus smirled, coming forward with vicious speed. Link was barely able to block in time and the strength of the blow sent him stumbling across the Arena floor.

'I WILL ACHIEVE MY DESTINY!' Daltus screamed coming forward, raising his sword above his head. Seeing his opportunity, Link rushed forward and thrust his sword right through Daltus's torso.

Silence. Link was breathing heavy, sweat pouring down his face. His hand was throbbing uncontrollably and he was feeling rather lightheaded. He stared into the eyes of Daltus waiting to see the life leave them.

Daltus dropped his sword and stumbled backwards, looking curiously at the blade in his stomach. No blood trickled from the wound. But then Daltus smiled, grasping the end of the sword he pushed it deeper into his stomach, before yanking it free with a great howl of laughter, that shook the entire stadium. The crowd was no longer cheering, but cowering and even Rusl and the Royal Guards were staring in fear. Daltus toosed the blade aside as if it was nothing more than a child's toy.

'I told you, I am a god! I am… IMMORTAL!' He shouted raising his arms to the air. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted from his outstretched arms that sent Link skidding across the sand, along with some of the Royal guards around the arena. The very foundation of the Arena shook, showering everyone in the stands with dust and rubble.

But suddenly Link was surrounded by strange wall, made of pure twilight. He could no longer hear the battle outside or see Daltus or any of the Arena at all. He looked around, slowly getting to his feet. What happened? A trick of Daltus's perhaps.

'It seems you have been met with a terrible fate, tee hee.' Link recognized Midna's voice immediately.

'What happened?' He asked weakly, still exhausted. He was still bleeding and he had a hard time catching his breath.

'No time to explain. My shield won't last much longer. I just thought I would drop by and give you something to even the odds a little out there, tee hee.' Midna did a little flip and snapped her fingers.

There was a loud 'pop' and a sword appeared out of thin air. It was the most beautiful sword Link had ever seen. It blade sharper and brighter than any regular sword. Its handle as blue as the deep sea with a brilliant jewel in the center. It floated in Link's hand, and as soon as it did, the buzzing in it stopped.

Link looked at Midna and then at his hand and then back at Midna, who smiled, 'I know.' She giggled, 'tee, hee, I'll see you later.'

Another pop and Link suddenly was back on the ground in the Arena. His body hurt more than ever but clenched tightly in his hand was the sword Midna had given him. Daltus spotted it too and his eyes went wide with rage. He attacked with a new fury, but this time Link was able to block his attacks with ease. He could feel the sword giving him power. Every time their swords touched, sparks would shoot in all directions. The crowd watched in awe, but still no one made a sound.

The crackling of magic, and the powers of light and dark colliding with every blow, neither fighter wanting to give an inch. The danced around the arena, with Daltus attacking and Link defending. Even with the extra strength of the sword, Link was starting to feel the fatigue in his muscles and the poison from his wound take effect. He needed to end this soon.

Daltus was still coming forward swing wildly, in a desperate fit to finish Link off. He did not slow or tire, just a machine of pure death. But he was careless now, not caring about any openings he left in his defense. So when Daltus came in to strike, Link countered, deflecting and twisting in one fluid motion, he buried his sword once again in Daltus's torso. But this time he did not let go and pushed it deeper into the King.

A flash a blinding light erupted from the blade and a vicious wind swept through the arena. Daltus howled in pain, his screams distorted and twisted in anger and rage.

'NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT LIKE THIS!' He shrieked as the light became brighter and brighter. Link could feel all his energy channeling through the hilt to the tip of the sword. His arms were vibrating violently and he had to use all his will to hold on.

And just as suddenly the light was gone and the arena was silent. There Daltus stood, the sword protruding from his midsection, his eyes looking far off into the distance. He fell like a stone with a dull thud and did not move.

Everyone stared in disbelief, none of them able to process what had just taken place. The King of Hyrule was dead.

On wobbly legs, Link stared down at Daltus, whose expression was a frozen picture of surprise. He had done it, avenged his family's death and set everything straight. He blinked and wiped the sweat from his face. Lifting his arms was a task of its own, as his limbs felt like they were made of led. Link looked up at the crowd and the Royal guard. Rusl looked like wanted to say something but Link spoke first,

'Rusl, free my men. There was once a dream that was Hyrule, it shall be realized. That was the final wish of Daphnes Nohansen. It shall be realized.'

Rusl nodded slowly, 'Free the gladiators!' he bellowed at the one guard, who immediately obeyed, rushing back into the depths of the Arena.

Link wobbled on his unsteady legs, he could feel his body giving out. It had no more reason to keep fighting anyway. He fell into a fit of violent coughs, spraying blood across the sand. He could feel the poison spreading through his veins.

Everything was growing farther and farther away, Link could hear a child's laughter and the galloping of horse's hoofs. The smell of the wheat fields and the tall grass filled his nostrils. Then he could suddenly see his family in the distance. His wife's long red hair blowing in the gentle breeze…waiting for him…he wanted to go to them…

He blinked coming back to Rusl's concerned face. The gladiators were coming out from beneath the arena now, squinting in the sunlight. Link smiled at them all before his eyes rolled back and he fell like a tree to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the Final Battle! Daltus has been slain and the Gladiators freed. But what of Midna and the Golden power?<strong>

**Till nxt chapter...**


	19. End

_**Hi Friends! So this is pretty much it, time to wrap up any loose ends.**_

_**enjoy...**_

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>

**END**

_Predictions are difficult, especially about the future_

_-Niels Bohrs-_

* * *

><p>The crowd was in a frenzy, but Zelda pushed through the rows of people, tripping over her dress as she made her way down to the Arena. Her heart beat through her chest, her mind still unsure of what to think.<p>

She reached the floor and ran towards Link's body. The sand flicked up behind her as she did so. Everyone was just standing around not sure of what to do, all eyes were on her. She skidded to a halt at Link's side and knelt down beside him. Placing a gentle hand on his face, it felt ice cold. But she could still feel a weak pulse.

'Link… Link, you did it.' She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Link looked up at her, his usual bright eyes were glossy and dim.

'Tobea is safe,' He mumbled, 'Everything is going to be alright… I am with them now…'

He trailed off, his head falling back to the sand, his eyes looking at things that were not there.

'Go to them.' Zelda choked back her sobs. She held his hand until she could no longer feel a pulse, and Link's shallow breathes ceased all together. She gently closed his eyes, His face was calm and for the first time at peace as his soul left this world to join his family in the heavens.

'You are home.' She added. A single tear fell down her cheek and soon Zelda found that she was weeping uncontrollably. Her sobs echoed thorugh the Arena where everyone, gladiators, spectators and even some of the Royal Soldiers all hung their heads in honour of their Champion. A gentle breeze fluttered through the air and for a moment that is all that could be heard.

But suddenly she felt a strange tingle trickled into her right hand, and a warm energy spreading quickly through her entire body. She had never felt this way in her life but she was overwhelmed by the power that was now running literally through her veins. She slowly stood and turned towards the crowd, wiping her eyes.

'Is Hyrule worth one good man's life? We believed it once… Make us beliee it again!' She turned back to Link's body, 'He was a soldier of Hyrule… A hero, worship him!' She commanded the onlookers.

There was a small silence then Rusl stepped forward,

'Who will help me carry him?' He asked

'I will' Said Ganondorf stepping forward as well, followed by Kafei. And pretty soon more than a dozen men had lifted Link's body up onto their shoulders and began to carry him out of the Arena. The crowds erupted in cheers so loud it probably disturbed the gods in the heavens had done it, won the crowd, and won his freedom.

Before Zelda left the Arena she turned and looked one last time at the corpse of her brother, lying all alone, forgotten in the sand. She turned away too, a new age of Hyrule was about to begin, an age were finally Daphnes Nohansen's dream could be realized.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so I think maybe just 1 more chapter left, as we still have to wrap up what happened to Midna and the Golden power<strong>_

_**Thanks everyone for follwing this so far... I really truly appreciate everything.**_

_**You guys are the best**_

_**till nxt chapter...**_


End file.
